Winter Roses
by Niknakz93
Summary: Who knew a visit to snowy New York could be quite so life changing for a certain Original? Klaus/OC R&R? -Now complete-
1. The Sparrow And The Hybrid

**Winter Roses**

_-Friday, November 24th 2011-_

_x_

New York was a picture of beauty, the Original decided as he stood before the massive tree sparkling through the darkness.

The massive Rockefeller Center Christmas tree was glittering among the November night, a cold breeze that meant winter was well and truly here, December just around the corner, Christmas a stones throw away with the snow falling softly.

His eyes scanned the fiber optic cream colored angels that were situated before the tree, ignoring the people that were bustling by. He felt slightly amused by the fact that these people didn't know just what they were walking by-

One of those creatures, those beings that most of them wished they were, just to make their lives more interesting.

If only they knew about the other world that right under their noses, hidden in plain sight.

Klaus let out a light sigh, watching for a second as his breath turned into a cloud that faded away in a second. He rubbed his light grey gloved hands together, warming his palms as he finally shifted his sky colored eyes from the tree and fixed them upon a woman stood a little to his right. He wondered why he was intrigued by this woman... maybe it was what she looked like-

She was tall, supple in deep brown jeans and matching knee high boots. Her shirt beared the peace sign on white and a black leather jacket to her waist. It also looked like there was a black wolf fang hanging from her right ear, and a black stud on the left side of her nose.

But maybe it was her hair that intrigued him so much. It was fake, anyone could see that; it was to just about her shoulders, immensely spiky at the ends, a full spiky fringe hanging in her eyes and a mixture of streaks that were yellow, amber, orange and red. Like it had been done in the imitation of a fire.

She was holding up a camera to the Rockefeller Tree, taking a few photos, then looking down to adjust the picture and contrast, and Klaus spied the screen show the tree in a sepia tone, then in black and white.

The Original didn't react as she suddenly looked around, meeting his eyes with deep bronze ones, then a smile as she walked over and said, stopping before him and holding the camera out.

"Could you please take a photo for me?"

Klaus was silent for a moment, almost expecting her vibrant colored hair to exude heat, but it didn't. "Of course." He nodded, making the girl smile her thanks and stand back, watching the young man in dark jeans, some really great leather knitted collar boots and a black bomber jacket that was zipped up to nearly his neck where a light grey knitted scarf was visable. She spotted a trapper hat in his pocket, half falling out as he stepped back a little, then just said. "Left a bit more," raising a hand to brush the snow that was still lightly falling into his hair.

The girl obeyed and Klaus raised the camera, lining up the tree and girl in the frame, pressing the button and nodding. "Here you are."

She grinned, walking back over and looked down at the picture, pulling the one up he had just taken up and smiled, looking back up to the man, wiping the snow from the screen. "Thank you, it's lovely."

The Original nodded, wondering with an internal smirk what this woman would think if she knew what he was. Would any of them passing by be still doing the same? Or would they be running as fast as they could in the opposite direction until they could run no more?

The latter, not the former.

Humans were too easy to terrify. Movies and superstitions didn't help these days either with their fears and nightmares.

Klaus stared at her hair once more, then chuckled. "Why is your hair on fire?"

She glanced up, then chuckled once more, brushing it from her eyes. "Oh, I just like to shock people. Why go through life unnoticed and overlooked? Stand out a bit!"

He couldn't agree more with that, then just said in an amused voice. "I'm going to hazard a guess that you are an artist? Or just some crazy girl with a liking for eccentric hairstyles and clothing?"

The girl froze at that, then her fingers that ended with Union Jack flag decorated nails slipped off the button, making her stood hastily to grab the camera before it fell, nodding. "Umm... yeah actually."

Klaus noticed her voice was a, he laughed internally, a hybrid of the American and English accents, then just folded his arms, as she spoke.

"I like doing abstract." She raised a hand to the tree. "Vincent van Gogh style you could say."

The Original nodded, noticing she was talking to him like he was some normal human being, not some thousand year old vampire-werewolf hybrid hellbent on creating his own race.

If only she knew that they were species apart.

He looked to the tree and nodded. "So why are you taking photos of the tree?"

She chuckled, then just said, tucking her camera safely away from the harsh bitterness of the snow. "I was interested in painting it. You know the origins?"

Klaus shook his head a fraction, watching her grin grow as she spoke.

_"It began in 1933 because that was the year 30 Rockefeller Plaza opened. It was a tradition that began during the Depression-era construction of Rockefeller Center, when workers decorated a smaller 20 ft balsam fir tree with 'strings of cranberries, garlands of paper, and even a few tin cans' on Christmas Eve." _

The Original hid a sly smirk at that, then glanced to the tree. "Did you get all that from Wikipedia?"

A silence.

"Guilty." She admitted, then nodded to the sidewalk. "Would you like to get a coffee or something? I don't think we should stand here chatting for much longer. We'll turn into snowmen from all this."

Klaus chuckled at that, glancing up at the snow filled sky and nodded, having nothing to do but just wait until he thought of a way to exact vengeance on Stefan Salvatore for stealing his family away.

He was alone, truly, for the first time in too many hundred years.

It was the season of goodwill and cheer, and he desperately needed some after the events that had come to pass these few months. He needed a break.

Maybe he could try and get in touch with his human side until after Christmas?

"I'd love to my dear." He nodded, actually managing a true smile as the girl did up her top button, walking towards a Starbucks on the corner of the next road, the Original walking beside her.

**-WINTERROSES-**

Inside Starbucks, Klaus watched the unique looking girl ask for a caramel Frappuccino and triple chocolate muffin, then turn to him as he took off his gloves, shoving them into his pocket and ask. "What would you like?"

He looked up at the menu, then just asked for a Mocha, amusing the girl when he asked for extra chocolate sprinkles on top, then for a cheese toastie.

"So what can I call you?" She smiled, getting up on the stool, facing him and sipping her drink. He set his own down, then told her, glancing to the man at the till- he was stealing some petty cash.

Humans (!)

"Klaus." He told her, and she scowled. "Are you German?"

"No, why do you think so?" Klaus frowned, but she chuckled. "It's a German name."

"It's short for Niklaus."

"Nicolas?"

"Ni-Klaus." He explained, watching her cheeks flush red for a moment, then groan, closing her bronze eyes for a second. "I'm dumb, sorry."

Klaus snorted as he sipped his Mocha, then asked. "Yourself?"

"Hollie." The girl smiled, biting into her chocolate muffin, mouth full as she added. "Hollie Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Klaus mused, then looked to the window, spying the softly falling snow through the glass. Hollie nodded. "Yep."

He didn't know why he found that amusing, but he did, listening to the Christmas song playing on the radio behind the counter where the man was stealing petty cash once more.

Humans sometimes. They could be worse than vampires.

"So, Sparrow." Klaus grinned, finishing off his Mocha and starting on the lovely warm cheese toastie, biting into a corner, imagining for a start that it was some pretty little womans neck.

She scoffed at that, licking her lips from the chocolate muffin. "Nik." Hollie smirked and the Original just said. "Are you selling any artwork soon?"

Hollie was silent, then smiled a little. "Actually, an auction at the Swann Galleries on 104 East 25th Street is being held tomorrow." She flushed a little. "I have a few pieces in for it."

Klaus looked impressed, then nodded, making Hollie add. "It's a charity auction."

He was silent, then chuckled lightly. "That's kind of you."

"I like to think myself as a kind person." Hollie just said, crumpling up her now empty muffin wrapper and tossed it into the bin accurately.

Klaus stared at the eccentrically dressed girl and just said. "I'll make an appearance. 25th Street you say?"

She nodded, then glanced to the time and sighed, going in regret. "I must be heading back to my apartment. It's getting late."

The Original watched her get to her feet, heels clacking lightly against the floor as she pulled her fake fur and brown leather bag onto her shoulder, reaching into it and pulled out a small card, scribbling something down onto the back of it in black biro, handing it to him with a smile.

"If you do come, hand that in to the guy at the door. He'll let you in. Come about 8pm"

Klaus took it, seeing a line of writing ending in her signature to let him in. Now this girl was more than intriguing. He nodded. "I'll attend."

Hollie smiled, then zipped up her coat, letting out a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow nigh then." She flashed him a smile, turning away and the Original watched the girl walk out the place, the wind catching her flame colored hair and making it blow wildly like a true flame.

Klaus finished off his toastie now, rubbing his hand on a serviette, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his grey gloves and yanked them on, getting to his feet and left himself, staring once more at the beautifully lit Christmas tree before he turned around and walked into the crowd.

This might just be a Christmas to remember.

_-And! Thought I'd start something completely different:) A Klaus/OC with a difference! Who knows? We might just see a more human side of Klaus during this fic? It'll lead up to Christmas this story, an update everyday hopefully! Hope people are interested and reviews very much loved for inspiration and motivation. MWAH! x Nic _


	2. Bye Bye Blackbird

_Saturday, 26th November 2011_

_4.37pm_

_x_

The next day the snow stopped, the morning sun rising to reveal a layer of ice upon the city, the sunlight bouncing of the hanging icicles and making the place seem more or less a winter wonderland.

It was nothing new for Klaus as he walked down the sidewalk, looking in the shop windows for a suitable place to get a suit for the proceedings tonight.

He stood outside Armarni with an eyebrow raised, then a light smirk appeared on his face- he was moving up in the market.

The door was pushed open now as someone walked out, and his attention was bought back to reality as he walked inside, going over to the clerk and gave her his most charming smile.

"Hello my dear."

She smiled at that, pushing her blonde hair away from her eyes as she asked. "Can I help you?"

Klaus inclined his head, then his eyes flickered to the nearest suit. "Yes you can."

The woman flushed slightly, then she walked from behind the counter, heels clacking against the stone floor, her tight red dress clinging to her body as she walked over to the rail and smiled once more.

"What price range are you thinking of?"

Klaus flashed her a smile, then just said. "Oh, no price range."

She raised an eyebrow- wow, rich man. Very rich man. With that, she moved further up the rail, her fingers caressing the plastic sheet coverings, feeling the mans eyes follow her as she finally found the one that suited his figure, build and hairstyle.

He took the hanger from her, going into the changing room and pulled on the suit, walking out to see the woman with something like lust in her eyes. He'd seen it too many times and overlooked it as she put her hands on his shoulders from behind, smoothing the creases down, fingers lingering at his collar.

"A nice cut." She said appreciatively, looking down to his feet, then up again. What a man he was, and from the no wedding band on his left hand meant he was, ooh, single.

For Klaus, he could tell just from the womans heartbeat that was increasing that she had more than just a casual coffee in mind, and he found it amusing- she didn't even know him, and she pretty much wanted to jump into bed with him.

Not that he'd refuse mind. But at the moment, he had other business to attend to.

"There-" she smiled now, staring at the dark grey, slightly metallic suit he was wearing, complete with white shirt and matching waistcoat with white bow tie. Suave was the word coming into his mind.

When it was wrapped up and put into a bag, he walked over to the desk where the woman ran up the price, coming way into the hundreds of dollars range.

Klaus leaned forwards, raising a hand and put a finger under her chin, just saying. "And now, you don't make me pay and give me one of those wallets too."

She blinked, then smiled, closing the till and shrugging, taking the receipt and giving it to him, along with the leather wallet. "It is Christmas after all."

He grinned, then took her hand, pressing a light kiss to it. "Indeed it is." Then turned away, leaving the place and ignoring the woman staring like some High School girl at the back of him.

Humans (!)

**-WINTERROSES-**

_7.49PM, Swann Galleries_

_x_

Hollie stood among the snobbish bidders and artists, feeling more or less out of place in her flowing red dress to her knees, black tights and matching cage heels on her feet.

Maybe it was her hair that was attracting such filthy looks from the elder generation, but she tried her best to ignore them- they didn't know her, and to be honest, she didn't want to know them.

_"Oh, Hollie!"_

The girl turned now to see the curator of the museum, Jason Burns, walking towards her looking more than dapper, taking her hand and pressing his lips to her hand briefly.

"So Hollie, ready to rake in the money?" He winked, and she rolled her eyes, meeting his own deep emerald colored ones. Jason Burns had been in charge of the galleries for so many years she could hardly remember. But it had been he who had been the one to spot her talent and help her to enhance it.

Plus the fact that they were childhood friends and later sweethearts.

He looked to her hair now and shook his tousled blonde head. "Oh dear... blue hair bored you?"

Hollie chuckled, then nodded, raising a hand to her hair and fluffing it up more. "Yes. I thought I'd have a change again."

"Better than the green and orange."

"...never speak of that one again." She groaned, taking the glass of wine from him that he had just snagged from a passing waiter with a nod of thanks.

Jason chuckled, then glanced to the rest of the room that was starting to fill up, then just said lightly. "Have you thought about my business proposition?"

The woman rolled her eyes, then sighed, shaking her head a little. "No, I don't want to work here, I-"

"I know, I know. You're my free little birdy."

"Ha-ha(!)" She smirked, then finished her wine in one, getting a few more filthy looks for her uncivilized and unladylike behavior. Fuck them.

_"The auction will begin in five minuets, please make your way into the main hall and take your allocated seats."_

The pair looked around at that, and Jason nodded, the acting auctioneer. He flashed her a smile, then left to go into the room ahead of the others.

Hollie sighed lightly, then glanced around, swiftly hiding the empty glass in the flowerpot.

_"I saw that."_

She froze at that, then turned around, a smile appearing on her face as she found herself before the young man from the previous night.

"Oh, hello Niklaus. You came!" Hollie smiled, pulling the leaves more around the empty glass, and he chuckled. "I came."

She was silent, then she chuckled. "I didn't think you would. My hair scares most people away."

"Trust me when I say I've seen a thousand years worth of hairstyles." Klaus mused and Hollie laughed at his reference, shaking her head- he looked in his late twenties. Funny guy.

And that same man was now glancing down for a second, holding up a deep red rose for her to take. Hollie stared for a moment, then took it, feeling humbled by his thoughtful little gift.

"Thank you." She smiled, raising it to her nose and smelling its beautiful perfume, a finger caressing its silky petals. Klaus inclined his head, then just said. "You invite me to this swank do- I had to bring something."

Hollie now looked to the auction room and asked. "Are you bidding?"

Klaus laughed at that, walking with the girl into the rapidly filling auction room. "If only I had the money dear."

She smiled, then nabbed two seats at the back, feeling nervous, worried that her paintings wouldn't sell.

The pair sat for a little while, watching the pieces get auctioned off into way into the tens of thousands. The recent one had hit forty thousand... and Hollie was bricking it.

And Klaus knew that.

Hollies "New York Skyline" kalidescope of oil paints picture was up now, and she hadn't felt this nervous since her last date with a guy... and that had been a long time ago.

And as the bidding started, the price started to go up... and up...

By the end, it had rested on next to seventy thousand. And that was only the first painting, the next added an extra fifty thousand.

Hollie was speechless by the end of it, and Klaus chuckled. "See? I told you they were worth something amazing."

She shook her head, listening to Jason doing the next lot. Klaus chuckled, then shook her shoulder. "Still with us love?"

"Umm... I think so. Wow."

If only she knew about the man next to her being behind it all.

When the auction was over, Klaus volunteered to walk Hollie home after collecting her award for collecting the most money for charity. She blushed a little, then nodded. "Um... I'd love to. Thank you."

Klaus walked with Hollie through the city, asking why she had no car.

"It's broke." She groaned, walking around the corner, pulling her coat more around her. Klaus sighed, then Hollie just frowned. "What about you? Where's your car? Where do you even live? You sound... British."

Klaus nodded, then chuckled. "I... travel."

"Oh-? Then where is your current place of residence?"

He was silent, then he just said, wondering if he was taking a gamble. "Hotel at the moment."

Hollie stopped dead, then shook her head in surprise. "You... don't even have somewhere to live... and yet you have an Armarni suit on?" A silence. "Who are you Nik?"

He sighed, then he nodded. "I travel alot. I do... stuff."

"You're not a... spy are you?"

Klaus truly laughed at that, then shook his head. "No. But you can call me James Bond if you want me to."

Hollie was silent, then shook her head. "Then... who are you?"

He was silent, then just mused. "I'm a thousand year old vampire-werewolf hybrid."

There was deadly silence, then Hollie burst out laughing, putting an arm around Klaus' shoulder, shaking her head. "You're funny Nik! I like you. You don't have to tell me about yourself or whatever... as long as you're not going to kill me-?"

He truly scowled at that as they reached the foot of the apartment buildings, then just said. "Why would I want to kill you?"

"Well... you are a werewolf-vamp thingy hybrid (!)"

Klaus nodded, realizing that she thought it was just a joke... if only she knew the truth.

Hollie took his hands in her gloved ones and looked down to them for a moment, then asked with a smile. "Well then Hybrid. Dinner tomorrow night? My treat."

Klaus was silent, never having been asked that in his entire life by a woman by her own free will. She wasn't compelled at all, not even a tiny little bit. But... it was nice. It felt nice to be asked without being forced.

And now a woman was asking him.

"I would love to." He answered, watching the young woman before her flush a little, heart starting to race at his decision. Hollie laughed nervously, then just said, almost mumbling for a start before she remembered she was independent and headstrong. She didn't flush and go weak kneed like some child over a bloody man. Even if that man was... yummy.

"Erm... ok. What time do you want... um-"

"Be ready for six." Klaus chuckled, raising the hands in his and pressing his lips to them for a second. Hollie flushed, then he let them go. She nodded, unlocking the door of the apartment building and leaned up, kissing his cheek, making him wonder if pretending to be a human wasn't such a bad thing for a while, listening to her saying in a chuckle-

_"Thank you Hybrid."_

_"No problem my dear Sparrow."_

_-And another up for today:) thanks for the lovely reviews- hope you like and review? Much loved x Nic_


	3. Little Birdy

_Sunday 27th November 2011_

_3.44PM _

_x_

Hollie hummed lightly to herself as she finished washing her hair, half drying it and going into the kitchen, grabbing the hair dye boxes and walking back into the bathroom, dumping them onto the side cabinet, hearing the phone beep in the hallway.

She scowled, then wrapped her red dressing gown more around her as she walked over, about to answer when it went to answering machine

_Hey Hollie, heard about your big win last night in auction. Well done! On another note, Ava really wants to see you, so I'll drop her off tomorrow morning about ten until Tuesday in Manhattan- I have a meeting and that bloody woman won't let her wait in the office again. I hope you've written your Christmas lists up- it's growing every year. Bye love._

Hollie groaned to herself lightly at that, closing her eyes for a second- typical Patrick for springing this up at the last moment. She was meant to be seeing Ava at Christmas, not so soon.

Then again... why was she complaining? She never did see that girl very often thanks to Patrick being a total and utter bag of wank.

Hollie bit her lip a little at that, then gave up, thinking more to her date tonight with Niklaus. It was the distraction she wanted and needed.

At that, she went back into her bathroom and picked up the hair dye, looking at her reflection in the mirror and grinned, mentally thinking.

_Bye bye fire hair._

_Starbucks_

_4.49PM_

_x_

Klaus was silent as he sat with his cup of rapidly cooling coffee, staring into its depths, deep in thought-

They were gone.

He'd never quite been this alone before in his life. Klaus let out a deep sigh, raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip, thinking; What if Mikael had been right-?

No one did care about him anymore.

There silence was almost poignant, and he raised a hand to his eyes as if to wipe tears away. A thousand years being hunted and hated at every twist and turn had taken its toll, and what did he have to show for it? An army of hybrids enslaved to him, his family gone and Rebekah AWOL too. What if they'd told her the truth of him killing their mother-? She'd hate him forever.

Loneliness was one of the worst things about being a vampire... and for him, being an Original, that would never change. Whether in a year or another thousand, it would creep up on him.

He picked the cup up once more, spying his own morose looking eyes and thought as he took a sip.

_Here's to being lonely forever._

_5.51PM_

_x_

Hollie was putting the 'finishing touches to her make-up, glancing to the time at random intervals as she curled her hair, wondering with a sly smirk what her date would think of her new hair. She was quite proud of it and how it had turned out this time.

There was a ring on the buzzer at that, and she finished her deep dark red lipstick and pressed it, hearing.  
><em>"Ready to rumble?"<em>

She chuckled at that, then nodded, suddenly remembering the man couldn't see that, answering hastily. "Yes, I'll be down in a moment."

Hollie finished her eyes off, then picked up her coat and went down to meet the man stood before a bright yellow taxi waiting for her. She spied him crack a smile as she closed the door, finally catching sight of her hair that was now white blonde streaked with pink shades.

Klaus chuckled, staring at the pretty girl in her black dress to her knees, some sequins on the front, then to her hair- she really, truly was a little enigma and fun find.

"You look lovely." He told her sincerely, catching a slight blush in her face as she shoved him aside and got in first in a very unladylike way and much low cussing as she got her heel caught on the seat for a moment.

Klaus slid in next to her in the back with much more grace than his companion, secretly smirking to himself- she was too funny.

"Where are we going?" Hollie asked, intrigued as they started to roll away from the apartments, and Klaus chuckled. "Who knows? Patience."

Hollie raised an eyebrow, but let him have his fun as they rolled on through New York, still wondering where they were going.

When they stopped outside the place, she laughed, shaking her head. "Seriously? I was expecting something French at least."

Klaus got out first, holding out his hand and helped her out, grinning.

_"If you look hard enough, you might find a snail in the salad."_

_"Ha-ha piss funny (!)"_

The pair went inside the place and the man told a waiter to lead them to their seats and told them to help themselves. Hollie took of her coat and put it on her seat, grinning. "Come on then cheap-wad."

Klaus chuckled, then followed her to the buffet itself, grabbing a massive plate and looked to the girl picking up chicken hot wings and onion rings. She spied him looking, then shrugged. "Really think I'm going to munch on salad like a rabbit?"

He rolled his eyes, amused as she piled more on, then left him to pick up the rest of his own meal. Hmm, the stake was rare and pretty much mouthwatering. Hopefully she wouldn't notice his two slices of bloodied steak, one of his favorites, and comment that it was way too bloody.

When Klaus sat down, he looked to Hollie and saw the knife and fork untouched on the table, the girl ripping into her Chinese spare rib like... well, an animal.

She flushed when he saw her table manners, then shrugged. "Buffets were made to be finger foods. You know- Viking style."

Klaus mused at that, then chuckled. "Vikings hmm? I think even they had a few more manners than that."

"Well, who called the Viking Brigade (?)" Hollie chuckled, then mused. "So... you say you're a thousand years old, so does that mean you're a Viking? Like Eric Northman?"

Klaus snorted in laughter at the True Blood reference, then just said. "I suppose you could say that I am." He started to grin as he said. "My parents were Vikings."

Hollie decided to humor him and just said. "Tell me about your family then, O' mighty Viking!"

He chuckled, then picked up his stake, biting into it, thankful that the blood helped with the cravings he was having- he hadn't fed for a good while thanks to his new little interest. He'd forgotten to.

"Well, my parents were born in Eastern Europe."

"Scandinavia? If they were Vikings-"

"Mmhmm, yes. But they moved to the undiscovered Americas when a plague broke out, killing one of their children."

Hollie was silent, then chuckled. "So they were a vampire and werewolf, if you are a hybrid?"

"No, not that. My mother was a cheating whore who slept with a werewolf and I was born." Klaus chuckled, picking up a chip and biting into it. "I'm a bastard."

Hollie smirked. "Well, I don't know about that. You've not pissed me off yet. So-" she grinned, picking up an onion ring and biting into it. "How did they become vampires? Oh let me guess- _Dracula! Mwhaha!"_

Klaus was truly amused by that, but then just said. "My mother put a spell on us."

"So... mommy was a witch? A Viking witch? Wow, love it!"

He chuckled, then just picked up two golden yellow fries, putting them under his top lip as if they were fangs, grinning. "See? I'm a vampire!"

Hollie pretended to freak out, then laughed, leaning forwards to yank the fries-fangs out, but he just munched them instead. She picked up a ketchup bottle and just said as she offered it him. "Blood?"

"Why thank you." Klaus smirked, taking it and putting some onto his plate, dunking his chicken leg into it, biting into it with a growl, making her laugh. "That sounded so real!"

"So... what's a hybrid doing in New York?" She asked now, putting her elbow on the table and watched him intently as he chuckled. "Well... taking a break actually. So much revenge to plot, people to kill and vampires to tear the heads off."

Hollie just shook her head, amused. "You should write this stuff down and ask a TV station to make it into a show. Bet it would be epic on a stick."

"Epic on a stick?"

"Yep." She smiled, shoving another onion ring in, clearing her plate and making Klaus muse. "Full up?"

_"Nope, dessert!"_

_7.27PM_

_x_

When the pair had finished their meal of sorts that had turned into a Viking style finger feast, the cutlery were still untouched.

The taxi back didn't take too long to get back, and Hollie asked. "Why don't you come up for a bit?"

He was silent, but before he could answer, she laughed. "I wasn't going to screw you if that's what you're thinking? I have a shirt in my wardrobe somewhere with _'I fuck on the first date' _but that..." she sighed, shaking her head as a blush appeared on her face. "I'm rambling on, aren't I?"

"Just a tad Sparrow." Klaus mused, then nodded. "I'd love to come up. We'll forget about the T-shirt?"

"Yes please."

He paid the taxi driver and followed her to the lift, going to the twentieth floor and to the number seventy, watching her open the mahogony door and smile. "Welcome to my Birdhouse."

Klaus stopped outside the apartment, literally not able to come in. Hollie frowned, then just said. "Oh yeah! Vampires can't come into a house without invitation can they?"

He smirked, then to Hollie, pretended to walk in, but was blocked.

Hollie smirked herself, then just said. "You can come in Viking."

A step later and Klaus found her 'Birdhouse' to be a rather nice apartment with a view of New York to make most people drool. The living rooms walls were blood red with a white floor, white sofas and a nice widescreen TV. She certainly didn't do things half done. Rather like her wild and arty hair.

Over the sofa that was pushed against the south wall was an art piece of a painted poppy field. It was beautifully done and a scribble in the right hand bottom corner told him that this was one of her own works.

Quite the talent the girl had.

_"Wine?"_

Klaus looked around now and nodded. "Red or white?"

"Umm, red. I don't like white. Tastes so disgusting."

He agreed with that well and truly and nodded. "Thank you. Red would be lovely."

When she returned with the drinks, Klaus frowned at the dark brown one she had, and she giggled. "Chocolate milkshake with a dash of vodka."

He scoffed, then just said. "What are you like?"

She walked over to the CD played now and turned it on, smirking as the volume went up a tad. Klaus listened, then nodded. "30 Seconds To Mars?"

Hollie grinned, then nodded, turning the track over to one Klaus recognized as Kings And Queens, then just mused. "I take it you like them?" He was surprised by how... human-? he was becoming in her presence. But he didn't want to hurt this girl, truly- she was accepting of him, thinking his vampire and hybrid jokes to be exactly that- jokes.

It was nice to be in the presence of someone who didn't judge him for who and what he was.

He was just another human in her eyes.

"Oh-" Hollie smiled now, setting down her glass and pulled off her jacket, moving her hair away from her neck to show him the tattoo on the back of it- the triangle.

"I have the four Echelon symbols down my spine." Hollie told him, then chuckled. "And a few others."

Klaus nodded at that, then chuckled. "I bet they look good."

"Well... you'll have to work really very hard to see the rest of them." She smirked, and Klaus felt one appear on his own face, following her into the kitchen where she went to pour more vodka into her drink when he walked over, turning her around and just cocked his head, giving her a teasing grin.

"Was that an invitation?"

Hollie shrugged, trying not to meet his eyes as she grinned. "Fool."

He nodded, then didn't move as she frowned, raising her hands and tentatively went to put them on his cheeks, and when she saw he didn't mind, she did, frown deepening as she stared into his sky colored eyes, shaking her head a tad.

"How can someone so young have eyes so old?" She muttered, almost to herself rather than to him. Klaus was silent, then smiled faintly. "I do alot of reading."

Hollie chuckled, then leaned forwards the tiniest fraction, covering the few centimeters distance to touch his lips with her own when-

_"Hollie? Jeez, the neighbors will be complaining about the music if you keep this up."_

She jolted away, eyes wide as she realized, muttering. "Fuck, I forgot-"

Klaus noticed her heart beat faster at the mans voice, then she just gave him an apologetic look, stepping away as a figure walked into the kitchen, stopping dead at the other man already in there.

He was tall, well dressed in jeans and grey shirt, black bomber jacket on top. His hair was so dark it looked black, not brown. Bright, yet curious and suspicious eyes were emerald.

Klaus watched the man raise an eyebrow, then ask the young woman. "Oh? Who's this Hol?"

She sighed, then just said. "This is Klaus."

Klaus nodded, then noticed the man gave him the death glare in a split second, making him ask. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, looking at Hollie in a pissed off way. " Patrick Evans. Hollies husband."

Hollie scoffed, then just said in a snappy voice. "Ex husband don't you mean?"

"Technically, until the divorce papers come through, we're still married." Patrick said, almost smugly Klaus noticed, then the room was silent as a new figure walked into the kitchen, beaming at the woman, running the last meter into her arms, hugging her tightly.

Klaus stared at the new little girl of about seven years old, up to Hollies elbow, long honey blonde hair that fell in a wave down her back, eyes the same color as Hollies own- big and bronze.

He didn't have to ask to guess who this was-

Hollies daughter.

Patrick looked to the man, seeing his utterly blank look, feeling smug- if that didn't put him off her, nothing would. He now said in a clipped voice. "I'll pick her up Tuesday morning. Her backpacks by the door." He left now, leaving Hollie to sigh into her daughters hair, looking to Klaus with apologetic eyes. But now she just said, turning the girl around to face him. "This is Ava, my daughter." She smiled, looking down to her. "Say hello to Klaus sweetie."

Ava scowled, then just said. "What moron decides to be called Klaus?"

Klaus snorted in laughter at that- just like her mother, then told her. "Short for Niklaus."

A silence.

"It's still weird." Ava said, then looked to her mother as she spoke. "Go and unpack your stuff sweetie, I'll put on something to eat in a moment hm?"

Ava smiled, then ran off back into the main room, leaving Klaus to chuckle. "So..."

Hollie laughed nervously. "Um... yeah. I didn't... um... sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you'd freak out and run off... most of them do."

Klaus frowned- what was with human men these days? Even though most of his honor was next to gone, he still had that respect for her.

Hollie sighed, then just said. "I have to kick you out." She avoided his eyes as she walked past him, and Klaus could tell from her racing heart that she was thinking she'd blown it well and truly-

What man would be interested in a woman going through a messy divorce and a child that she rarely got to see from her overprotective and dickheaded ex husband and childs father that lived in Miami?

"I understand." He told her now as he stood outside the apartment door before her. Hollie nodded a fraction, then smiled weakly. "Thank you for the date. I haven't had so much fun in ages."

Klaus nodded. "Same." Then just leaned forwards, not giving himself or her time for second thoughts as he kissed her softly for a moment, breaking away.

"Well maybe I'm not like other men?" He asked her, eyes sincere, never feeling quite so... human before in so very, very long. Since he truly was human.

Hollie smiled at that, then nodded, saying in amusement. "Yes. You're a Viking Hybrid right?"

"Yep."

She chuckled, then looked inside where her daughter was complaining that she was hungry. Klaus nodded to behind her. "You better get her something before she starts chewing on your leg."

Hollie smiled, then just said. "I'm in town tomorrow... if you want to tag along or something? Statue of Liberty, that kind of thing."

Klaus was silent, thinking- this woman was trusting him to be... well, human, around her daughter. If only she knew what he was, then she wouldn't be so trusting.

But for now-

"I'd be honored."

Hollie nodded, then just said. "Well, you have my number don't you from the card don't you?"

Klaus nodded too. "I'll drop a text."

The pair were silent, then Klaus flashed her a fleeting smile, turning away to the elevators, catching a glimpse of a fraction of a wave before the doors closed.

Maybe feeling human emotions wasn't a weakness at all...

But a strength-?

_And the next:) so! Quite the eventful and screwed up life poor Hollie has:( but! Maybe she can help Klaus to feel again? Let's see;D next chapter up soon enough, thanks for the lovely reviews! More much loved^_^ x Nic_


	4. Through The Crows Eye

_Sunday 27th November 2011_

_1.27pm, Starbucks_

_x_

Little Ava Sparrow was more than bored as she waited with her mothers hand over her own outside Starbucks, her hat pulled down over her ears and a pout on her face as she complained.

_"Why can't we go without himmm-!"_

Hollie chuckled, then turned to her daughter, rearranging the pom-pom on top of her hat with a smile. "Because he's mommys friend and I invited him to come along with us."

"But he has a weird name!"

"So do you love."

"Bully." Ava pouted, then it deepened as her mother leaned down and dropped a kiss on her cheek, smirking a little.

As Hollie spotted the man walking through the crowd she smiled and raised a hand, waving with a grin on her face, leading pouty Ava forwards by her hand.

"Hey there." Hollie smiled to Klaus as they stopped before him, and he felt a smile creep onto his own. "Hey." He looked down to Ava now and chuckled. "Hello Ava."

"Go to hell."

Klaus raised an eye at the little girl, then Hollie scowled, telling her sternly. "Avianna Sparrow, apologize right now. I didn't bring you up to be rude to people."

Ava was silent, then just muttered. "Sorry." But not to his face. Hollie sighed, then looked back to Klaus. "I'm sorry. She's not usually like this."

Klaus shook his head, chuckling. "Don't worry. I've been told much worse."

Hollie smiled a little, feeling more than a little embarrassed, then just nodded to the crowd. "Shall we?"

He nodded, motioning to walk on. "Ladies first." Hollie blushed a little, then nodded too, walking on with Avas hand in her own.

The trio headed into the shopping precinct now where Hollie led them into shop after shop, buying so much.

_3.40pm, Liberty Island_

_x_

As they got onto the boat to go over to Liberty Island, Hollie asked of the man walking next to her.

"Why don't you tell me somethings about yourself?"

Klaus chuckled, walking to the front of the boat where Ava was trying to see over the side and groaned a little as he picked her up, setting her down on his shoulders. The girl had come to grow on him from her little outburst this morning, and she was always showing him something in the shops that she liked or wanted.

"Well... I like white chocolate best, not milk." Klaus chuckled, looking to Hollie who scoffed. "Ok, you don't have to tell me anything."

Klaus was silent for a moment, listening to the girl on his shoulders laugh happily at the statue that was growing ever larger as they approached the island.

"Well, I was born in a little town called Mystic Falls in Virginia."

_Well, a thousand years ago when it had no name._

Hollie smiled, then looked back at the city and just said. "I was born here in New York. Well, Mom had me on a bus."

Klaus laughed at that, then shook his head. "On a bus? Really?"

She flushed and nodded. "Yeah. Born on a bus baby."

He couldn't believe how... normal they both sounded together.

Hollie sighed now, then just looked forwards as the boat docked at the island, watching Klaus set her daughter back down onto her feet, calling for her to wait, but since when did kids ever wait?

"Ah, let her. She can't exactly go far." Klaus told Hollie as they walked forwards, and she nodded, letting out a sigh. "I never thought I'd have a child, you know?"

She was silent, then looked back to Klaus. "Got married at nineteen, almost twenty. Then barely a month later I found out I was pregnant with Ava. I suppose... I rushed when it came to love. I never gave it a chance, and now seven-eight years later, I'm getting divorced and going to be a dreaded single parent who never gets to see her baby very often..."

Klaus sighed as she opened up her heart to him, then took her hand in his, smiling a little. "Look at the brighter side love- you have your daughter. She's beautiful."

Hollie smiled, looking down to her hand in his own, then nodded, letting out a sigh. "I just don't want her to grow up with one parent in New York, and the other in Miami."

Klaus could tell she was hurt more than she was letting on. She was a genuinely nice girl who fell in love too young and acted rashly. Then again, that was what love did to you really. It could make or break you.

In this instant, Ava was the outcome.

He felt so human and so sorry for her.

Hollie suddenly smiled now and sped up, yanking him forwards towards the Statue Of Liberty, more of a child than her daughter as she raced with Klaus up the stairs, not letting go of his hand once as she pulled him up.

When they got to the top, Ava was waiting for them and ran over to Klaus, pulling his hand out of her mothers and yanked him over to the side, asking to be picked up again.

He picked her back up and looked out over the city, chuckling. "Can you see where mommy lives?"

Ava looked out hard over the city, then pointed at a building. "There!"

Hollie chuckled, then just said. "No sweetheart, a bit further back than that."

Hollie took so many photos on her phone that she was nearing the hundred mark. The one of her and Klaus smushed together in the frame was her favorite though, along with one someone had took of all three of them, Ava sat on his shoulders once more with the city of New York behind them.

They all thought that he was Avas father, and that amused him for some reason that he'd ever be considered as a father. Hell, his family was more screwed to hell than any other in the world. He knew it...

_7.56pm, Rockefeller's Ice Rink_

_x_

By the end of the day out, Klaus was becoming more and more conflicted. Well, his emotions.

Maybe he did truly care for this woman-?

He watched that same woman laughing as she skated across the ice, her daughters hands in her own as she helped her to stay upright. Klaus chuckled under his breath, then suddenly remembered what he was.

A monster. A monster that shouldn't be anywhere near this beautiful, talented woman and her young daughter. If it wasn't him who was going to be the one to kill them by accident, it would be another vampire out for revenge.

They'd kill this pair just to make a point.

And he couldn't let that happen.

The laughter rose up again now, and he watched as the girl stumbled and fell onto her backside, making him let out a low sigh-

He was playing with fire.

Hollie, once she got to her feet, skated over to the side barrier and smiled at Klaus. "Come on, join in Hybrid. Don't be a Viking about it."

He scoffed at that, then shook his head. "That didn't even work."

"So? Get your sexy ass onto this ice immediately, Niklaus." She demanded, then skated off again.

Klaus sighed, pulling his grey gloves on once more, zipping up his black bomber jacket and looked up at the sky- it was a perfect cloudless night with no moon in sight, but a few stars staining the darkness. He felt like a fool with the faux fur trappers hat on over his ears, knowing that Hollie was going to steal it as soon as he got onto the ice.

Was this what it was like to be normal-?

This was what it was like to be human-?

He'd been this monster so long he'd forgotten.

Klaus got to his feet at that, then looked down at the ice, biting his bottom lip a little- was he really doing this? Ice skating?

God help him.

Hollie looked over at the man stepping onto the ice, looking more nervous than anything. She chuckled, then skated over to him as he slipped over onto his backside with a thump, rubbing his lower back with a scowl.

"Oh dear, have you ever skated before?"

Klaus nodded, then sighed in defeat. "Not since I was a kid."

She helped him to his feet at that, then Klaus stumbled a little more, feeling like a total and utter fool as she pulled him across the ice, trying to keep his balance best he could.

"If a seven year old can do this, I can." He smirked, then Hollie let him go, making him stumble once more, then grab a hold of her before he could fall over.

Hollie giggled at that, then Klaus scoffed. "You're not supposed to laugh at me."

"Of course I am." She smiled, leaning forwards and pressed her lips softly to his own for a moment, then chuckled quietly. "I think I'm falling for you, Nik."

Klaus was silent at her words, then tentatively raised a hand to her cheek, brushing it lightly, then smiled faintly. "I think I am too."

Hollie smiled a little, then leaned forwards once more, pressing he lips back to his own, raising a hand and burying it in his hair under his hat, making it fall onto the ice, kissing him for a few minuets until she heard a sob behind her and sighed against Klaus' lips, letting him go to skate over to her daughter who had grazed her elbow on the ice.

Klaus stooped down and picked up his fallen hat, pulling it onto his head once more, trying to ignore that scent of blood on the air that was coming from Avas cut.

God did he want to bite her...

He shoved the thought aside as he walked over, half skating to the woman who had her crying daughter in her arms. "Is she ok?" Klaus asked, and Hollie sighed, a hand on the back of her daughters head. "Yes, but I think she's getting tired. Can we head back?"

Klaus nodded. "Of course."

Hollie smiled a little, then hoisted Ava more into her arms, skating back to the side and pulling their shoes back on, Klaus following in their example.

The trio headed back to the apartment now, Ava fast asleep with her legs around her mothers waist, head on her shoulder and eyes closed, snoring lightly.

Klaus sat on the sofa with a bottle of beer now as Hollie put her daughter to bed, staring at the TV where a show was on low, but he could hear it clearly. There was footsteps now, and he turned round to see Hollie walking back into the room in leopard print pajama bottoms and black vest trimmed with leopard print around the edges. Her hair was tied back he noticed as she sat down with a heavy sigh on the sofa next to him, leaning over and putting her head on his lap, staring up at him.

"She got off to sleep pretty easy. Makes a change."

Klaus raised a hand, brushing her white blonde fringe from her eyes and sighed. "You shouldn't worry so much."

Hollie met his eyes once more, then shifted over as he lay down next to her on the sofa, then she sighed. "I know... but I can't help it. I never get to see her. Her father... my soon to be divorced husband, he just doesn't take it into account that I'm her mother. You know how long I get to see her per year?"

Klaus was silent, and she sighed. "The school holidays. That's it. Or if I go over there, but I can't... it costs so much and I have so much to do over here..." she had tears in her eyes now, and Klaus frowned, not used to this kind of thing. She was so human it unnerved him. He was a hybrid, the last monster she wanted to cuddle up to on the sofa with.

He sighed, putting an arm around her and pulled her close, watching her close her eyes.

How could humanity be creeping up on him again after so very long?

_And the next:) thanks so much for liking this^_^ cheers for the lovely reviews and comments. Going a tad slow so far, but next chapter'll be much more high octane:) thanks and reviews much loved thanks x Nic_


	5. Rocking Robin

_Tuesday 29th November 2011_

_11.23am_

_x_

It was a knock on the door the next morning that woke the man that was still fast asleep on the sofa, the tv still on standby, curtains open and the weak winters morning sun was shining in, making Klaus open his eyes and groan quietly, looking down in time to see the covers fall off him.

He heard the front door open now, then voices.

_"Daddy!"_

_"Hey there Princess, did you have a good time?"_

_"Yes! Mommys friend Nik-Nik is so much fun!"_

_"..he is, is he..."_

Klaus sighed lightly, then got to his feet, raising a hand to his much fluffed up hair from the pillow Hollie had put under his head. He looked to the door now as the man himself walked in. Patrick.

He scowled at the Original now and hissed as Hollie walked into the room.

"What's he doing here."

Hollie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Patrick, it's no big deal. Me and Nik are good friends, that's all."

"But mommy, you were ewww... _kissing _him!" Ava spoke up now, not realizing that she was making the situation so much worse as she grinned up at Klaus, who looked to the man who was growing more and more red in the face in anger.

"Excuse me?" Patrick snapped, glaring and Klaus, walking forwards until he was right in his face, eyes blazing. "What gives you the right to touch my wife?"

"Last time I heard, you were down divorce street." Klaus smirked, and he could tell this man was going to punch him if it wasn't for Hollie stepping forwards and putting a hand on each their chests, forcing them apart, standing between them and turned to Patrick, snarling.

"We are _not _married, Patrick. Not anymore. If I want to date someone else, I will! Now get out my apartment. I can't stand the sight of you anymore."

He scoffed, then just looked down to Ava who was watching in silence and hissed. "Go down and get in the car Ava."

"But Daddy?"

"Now." He snapped, and Ava had tears in her eyes as she turned to her mother, letting the woman pull her into her arms for a minuet or two as she knelt down before her.

Klaus couldn't stop glaring at Patrick, wondering why exactly he was such a dick. He cocked his head a little, surveying him through ancient and careful eyes.

There was something off about him, and he suddenly wondered...

"Off you go and and run away with your tail between your legs." He smirked at the man as he went to walk away, and he stopped dead in the doorway, turning to the Original, eyes wide.

Klaus smirked the tiniest of fractions- he had been right. This man wasn't what he seemed...

Werewolf.

A monster right on Hollies doorstep.

"What did you just say to me?" Patrick scoffed, then Hollie snapped. "Out! Now!" She kissed Ava once more, then Patrick stormed out. Klaus' eyes scanned the kitchen, then went in there under pretenses of turning the kettle on, going through the cutlery draw and picked up a silver blade, slipping it into his pocket and said to Hollie.

"Back in a moment."

She sighed, then called as the coat. "Don't hit him! Or... let him hit you..."

**-WINTERROSES-**

Outside, Klaus walked around to the car where the werewolf was packing his daughters backpack into the boot, closing it and groaned.

"Can't you go away?"

Klaus chuckled at that, then stepped forwards as he tried to get in the car, blocking him. "Now there wolf, where are you changing tonight?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, then scoffed, laughing. "You're nuts! Why don't you- _oww-!_" Patrick doubled over as Klaus rammed the blade into his stomach, and on the way down, had put a sprinkle of wolfsbane on the sides of the silver blade.

He yanked the werewolf closer, then smirked into his ear. "Don't play with me mate... I play harder." He pushed back against his chest, and he tripped into the road, hissing in agony as the skin healed over the wolfsbane, burning him internally.

Klaus raised a finger and ran it down the blade now, hissing lightly as the herb burned him a little too. The man on the floor saw it too, and his eyes widened as he realized he was facing another wolf.

"You're one too?" Patrick mumbled, the wolfsbane finally wearing off, getting to his feet. Klaus raised an eyebrow, then just laughed in amusement. "Not just a werewolf."

"What are you talking about-?" Patrick frowned, then Klaus flashed him a dark grin, and the mans eyes widened as he saw fangs, muttering out. "The hybrid."

"Oh! You've heard of me, that's lovely." Klaus smirked, retracting his fangs and folded his arms. "Now... I'll ask again- where are you changing tonight? Are there more of you?"

"Fuck you!"

"Now, now Jacob Black, you don't exactly want to annoy me... especially since I, ah, have a 'connection' with your dear ex wife."

Klaus watched him go white in amusement at his words.

"You're bluffing."

"Oh-? Maybe I should have a midnight snack this evening hmm? Maybe I could compel my way into her bed? Wonder what little Ava would-"

_"Fine! There's five more and we change in an old abandoned prison near the bay! Just don't touch them both!"_

Klaus was amused even more now- he still loved Hollie anyway. Enough for him to give up his pack.

He'd never hurt Hollie or Ava- the pair had grown on him immensely and he wanted the pair to stay safe. Plus Hollie... he did have feelings for the woman.

"Now- was that so hard?" Klaus smirked, then looked around to see Ava coming out the door, running over with a smile on her face as she stood before the hybrid.

"Bye mommys boyfriend." She smiled, then Klaus crouched down, hearing Patricks heart start to race as he hugged the little girl for a moment. "Goodbye Ava. Be good for your father yes?"

"Yes Nik." Ava grinned, then looked up to her mother as Klaus said with a slight smirk. "He's just a big ol' grumpy wolf."

Ava giggled, then hugged him and her mother once more before climbing into the car and waving as her father got in, completely silent, deliberately not looking at Klaus as he drove off, Ava waving out the back.

Hollie chuckled as the car vanished into the traffic. "Wow. I think you made Patrick shut up for more than five minuets."

A snort.

"I think I did." Klaus mused, then looked down as a slightly cold hand slid into his own, a smile on her face as she said. "Come on sleepyhead- get your hair done and straighten your clothes out and we'll go for a bagel."

Klaus smiled a little and nodded, raising the entwined hands and pressed his lips to hers, going. "Ok then my dear."

Hollie chuckled, then turned them around, walking while swinging their hands back to the lift, heading up to the apartment.

When he'd yanked a brush through his hair and sorted out his clothes, Klaus met Hollie in the living room and just said with a chuckle. "Ready to rumble?"

Hollie grabbed her camera once more and nodded. "I am now."

_1.45pm_

_McDonalds_

_x_

Klaus looked back at the table where Hollie was sat, looking out the window at the snow falling lightly outside it, pulling her green and gold knitted scarf off and set it down on the table.

She didn't know that she'd married a werewolf.

He wondered how Patrick had managed to keep her in the dark about it, especially since they had been married. Hmm, sneaky bastard.

And Ava...

She would have her fathers werewolf gene.

Klaus actually felt a wave of pity for the little girl, hoping that she didn't trigger it by accident when she was older.

Poor Hollie had no luck- a werewolf ex husband and a daughter that probably was one when she matured.

Only in New York (!)

He collected the order and walked over to her, sitting opposite and gave her the bacon breakfast muffin and orange juice, taking the sausage one for himself, a cup of coffee next to it.

"Fancy going to see Breaking Dawn at the cinema?" Klaus asked now, silently smirking inside. It turned into a full blown visible one when she almost choked on her orange juice, looking at him with wide eyes as she set it down for good measure.

"Excuse me-? No! No way am I watching that pile of steaming shit! Breaking Porn more like!"

Klaus nodded, and she smiled sarcastically. "A joke huh? Ha-ha (!) Little shit. When did you have a sex change and hit puberty?"

The Original laughed, then just raised a hand to his hair, brushing it back with his hand and just said in amusement. "Shush, you weren't supposed to know about that (!)"

Hollie chuckled, then looked out the window once more, looking up at the clouds, then asked. "Can we go to Central Park? The band's on and it's all lit up-" She nodded to her camera. "Makes great photos."

Klaus nodded. "It's up to you. My schedule is completely free for today."

"Today?" Hollie noticed and he chuckled, looking up at the sky where the full moon would appear later. "I have a bit of business to attend to tonight."

"Work stuff?"

"You could say so." He muttered and Hollie asked. "What kind?"

He looked back to her now and just said in a hushed voice. "I'm a secret agent. I have to hunt down-"

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me." Hollie mused, then Klaus bit into his sausage McMuffin and chuckled. "Actually, I'm off to hunt down a group of werewolves and convert them into hybrids like myself."

Hollie couldn't help but laugh at that, never realizing that the man before her was actually telling her the truth, and she choked out, laughing so much-

"Klaus' Army!"

"Yes, I just need the T-shirts and membership forms now." He joked, relaxed about the fact he could tell her these things and make them amusing. It was nice to have a genuine laugh for once.

But falling for a human-?

It wasn't on his list.

"Oh! Guess what?" Hollie smirked now as a man in a Santa hat walked into the place. Klaus looked back to her and she laughed. "Santa Klaus is coming to town!"

Klaus just couldn't believe it-

This was truly a one in a million chance for him.

**-WINTERROSES-**

Afterwards, the pair braved the cold and stood with the others in Central Park as the brass band played some jazz, and Klaus watched Hollie taking some expert photos of the snow covered park, the light reflecting of the ice in such a way that it reminded Klaus of his home when he was a child.

The snow would fall, and he and his siblings would run outside and play in it. Mikael would grow more and more pissed off as the day wore on, and once, one of thirteen year old Elijahs snowballs accidentally hit him on the back of the head as they played, making the man crash of his horse, knocking himself out as he hit the ground.

They'd scarpered, of course, and his father had blamed neighboring werewolves for knocking him off his horse. Calling them insolent little shits.

Elijah had owned up, of course, being the 'good little boy' that he was, and Mikael had grumpily told him to go to bed.

But it had still been one of the funniest things ever to happen when they were children.

At least he hadn't been the one to walk in on Mikael and Esther when they were more than a little busy.

Poor little sister.

Hollie returned to his side now and smiled, putting her camera away and sighed, looking to the time- it was 2pm, and Hollie sighed lightly, letting out a hot stream, going with a chuckle. "This is technically out third date."

Klaus mused at that, then nodded, feeling her go to take his hand once more, then he moved his forwards and took it, smiling a fraction. "It is, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm." Hollie blushed, then felt Klaus raise his other hand, taking her chin in it and turning her to face him, leaning forwards and kissing her softly for a moment, then Hollie smiled as he let her go and said.

"So then my violent Viking Hybrid, what do you want to do today?"

Klaus shivered a little, then looked to the sky and told her. "Well, I don't think that sky is going to stay this fine for longer."

Hollie grinned, then just said. "I never showed you my studio, did I?"

The Original shook his head, and she beamed, hand tightening over his, starting to drag him back towards the apartment.

**-WINTERROSES-**

When they got back to the apartment, Klaus followed her into another room where there was a strong scent of paint in the air. He looked at paintings of flowers now. Stargazer lilies, Calla lilies, sunflowers, daisies... it was a beautiful oil paint collection.

"I love them." Klaus smiled, raising a hand and brushing the sunflowers rough surface, Hollie telling him as she stepped forwards. "They're commissions. A few hundred dollars each would you believe?"

Klaus nodded, smiling once more. "I've seen artists before, but your work is so fresh and lovely. I like them."

Hollie blushed, then moved her paints off the chair, sitting down and waved a hand around to the organized mess. "It's not much, but it's my life. I spend all my time in here if I'm not busy."

"Well, you're talented." Klaus told her, then raised an eyebrow, holding up a half eaten box of salad, a burger all mushed up in it. Hollie stepped forwards, flushing and grabbed it from him, dropping it in the bin and shrugged. "It's- I mean, I just eat in here usually while I'm working."

The Original found it amusing at how she was embarrassed. It was so... human and lovely to see.

They chatted for an hour more, then she gave him the official tour of the apartment.

She saved the bedroom for last and Klaus understood now why it was the room she loved the most. She'd obviously decorated it herself, for the four wide and long walls were a deep blood red, a arched floor length mirror down the west side, one massive Victorian window facing towards the Statue Of Liberty. The curtains were black with a ruby red embroidery on it. The carpet was cream.

But the bed was what made him raise an eyebrow; it was a black four-poster one that reached the ceiling, hangings a deep red that was darker than the walls. The covers were black and red too. There was a miniature white crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Like red?" Klaus asked in amusement as he walked over to the window, looking down and realized just how high up they were at twenty floors.

Hollie chuckled, then walked over, answering. "I went through a phase. You saw my hair."

"Well, it's lovely and passionate." Klaus mused, looking from the window where it was starting to get dark much to early. Damn those long November nights.

"Thank you." She smiled, then leaned forwards, placing a kiss on his lips for a moment. She liked this man, this increasingly more and more mysterious man. Maybe she was falling head over heels for the first time in years since Patrick.

Klaus raised a hand, but just lowered it as she kissed him harder, raising her own and winding it in his hair, pulling him closer and paused, saying quietly.

"Are you sure you're not playing some mind trick on me? I don't... what if all this isn't real-?"

Klaus cocked his head a fraction at that, then finally raised his hand and ran the back of it over her cheek a little, telling her softly. "You're not the only one. I don't... let myself fall in love. If you do, it only ends up bad, and you get torn apart by it."

Hollie understood perfectly what he meant, then just went up on tiptoes once more and kissed him instead of answering. He was a conflicted man, but she couldn't help but feel that sense of love for him.

She moved them across the room, pushing him onto the bed, kissing him heatedly, heart hammering against her chest as her fingers went to his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, letting him flip them over, kissing her neck, eyes clenched shut, concentrating on not biting her, fangs trying to shoot out and bite into the skin beneath his lips.

He kept control as he yanked her t-shirt off and cocked his head a tiny fraction at her right hip, smirking as he kissed under her ear. "I've found the rest of your tattoos. So, did I work hard?"

"I suppose you did." Hollie chuckled, knowing what he was talking about- the tattoo of the anti possession tattoo she'd seen in the show Supernatural on the hottie-chesters chests and fallen in love with.

Klaus now remembered the other one she'd mentioned and sat her up, turning around to see her back, looking at the four symbols down her spine. He traced a finger lightly down and over them now, making her laugh a little as it tickled, closing her eyes in contentment as he leaned forwards and kissed up to the base of her neck, feeling him start on the back of her bra, and she chuckled, reaching behind and slapping his hand, pushing him down onto his back, moving her hair behind her ears.

"You've no patience, have you?" She mused, running a hand up his now bare chest, feeling hard muscles under her hand as she reached his shoulder and just listened as he replied in amusement.

"Do you?"

Hollie looked thoughtful, then reached down and undid his belt with a smirk. "That answer your question?"

"It does." He grinned, eyes mischievous as he turned them over and started on her own, but once more she slapped his hand and scoffed. "Forget Viking, you're a Caveman!"

"What did I do now?"

Hollie chuckled, then smirked. "Oh nothing. I just felt like putting you off."

"Then what-?" Klaus asked, eyebrow raised, and Hollie grinned playfully, saying with another smirk. "I'm not having your hybrid babies, so stick something on the end of it. Or you're out that window."

The eyebrow went up further, and Klaus scoffed, shaking his head a little as he undid her bra-

Trust him to fall for the one who had a way with words.

**-WINTERROSES-**

Later that day, or evening from the clocks, the Original lay under the midnight covers with the young woman fast asleep on his shoulder, staring at the ceiling in silence, the traffic noises somewhat muted from the height of the building.

He glanced to the time now, just about seeing it through the darkness- just gone eight.

The young woman shifted a little now, turning her head away so her face was buried in the pillow. Klaus watched for a second, staring at her bare back where a pair of bloodied holes adorned her tanned skin.

He sighed in defeat, then raised a hand to his mouth, biting a finger and leaned forwards, rubbing the blood into the holes and watched them heal up before his eyes.

There- now she wouldn't know that she'd just had sex with a thousand year old monster. She was still in the dark, and that was the way he wanted it to stay.

He didn't want her to to look at him with new eyes- terrified ones.

He'd grown way too attached to her to allow her to know who he truly was.

It was a risk, but a necessary risk.

He just prayed there wasn't anymore bites he'd forgotten about and not healed up.

Klaus looked out the window at the moon now- it was rising and nearing its apex. Time to sort out the problematic ex husband.

He got out of bed now, picking up his clothes and yanking them back on, hearing movement from the bed, the lamp switching on.

"Where are you going?" Hollie mumbled now, still half asleep. Klaus chuckled, sitting down on the bed and pulled his Russian style boots on, looking to her.

"I have business to do, remember?"

Hollie groaned a little, then lay back, closing her eyes for a second and nodded. "I forgot. When will you be back?"

"You mean you want me back?" Klaus asked in amusement and Hollie laughed sleepily. "Yeah. Round two of course."

Klaus smirked at that, then finished tying his laces, turning to her and just said. "I'm not sure what time. But it'll be late."

"Before or after midnight?"

"Hmm, before I'm hoping."

"Good." She smiled groggily, reaching with a bare arm, to grab his own, pulling him closer, lips touching hers for a second, then she turned over onto her side, closing her eyes. "There's a spare key in the cutlery draw."

Klaus nodded, then realized she'd nodded back off already. He walked around to the lamp and switched it off, pulling the covers more over her.

He went into the kitchen and retrieved the key, leaving the apartment and shutting and locking the door behind him.

Here went nothing.

**-WINTERROSES-**

Later that night, Hollie finally emerged from bed for some dinner and a shower.

She ate her garlic fries and fishcakes in silence, watching the news, muching a little. A swig of orange juice later, and she lay down on the sofa, thinking about earlier, raising an eyebrow and a sly smirk escaped her as she mused on who was better in bed.

She had to admit- Klaus had been pretty amazing. Even Patrick would have a bruise on his ego if he realized how much his ex wife preferred her 'new piece of meat.'

Hollie hissed in annoyance at a pain on her left hip, getting to her feet, switching the tv off.

It was when she stepped out the shower and caught sight of her bare hip that she frowned, stepping forwards and moving the towel from around it, running a finger over the small twin holes that were tender to touch.

"What the hell-?" She muttered, brow furrowing- how the fuck had she gotten them-? It was like something had bitten her...

Or someone.

Hollies eyes widened a little as she touched them once more, unable to take it in-

This just wasn't possible. No, not in a million, trillion years.

She met her eyes in the mirror now, staring at that kind of... well, it was a waterfall of emotions crashing through her.

Maybe...

Maybe he hadn't been lying after all-?

**-WINTERROSES-**

_"Oh Patrick? Where are you? The big bad wolf's coming to get you."_

Klaus smirked as he walked through the old abandoned prison that the man had told him about, and he was playing a game of cat and mouse with the man, knowing that he was so close to transforming.

His friends were already changed, waiting outside at the car for his orders. It was just him left, and he took great pleasure in tormenting the man.

"Patrick, guess what?" He smirked now, walking around a corner, knowing the werewolf could hear him. He laughed as he called, a dark smile of amusement on his face. "I fucked your wife!"

There was a snarl from a corridor up ahead, and Klaus chuckled, knowing that would piss him off most. So he continued, riling the werewolf further by a bunch of complete lies.

"You know? I'm not surprised she had a child. Bit of a whore isn't she?"

There was a clang as a door was slammed shut round the corner, then he faced the locked door, knocking on it and smirking. "She was way too easy. You should have been there, it was-"

But the door smashed open and he felt the werewolf grab him by the throat, eyes more golden than their usual color. Klaus twisted around and grabbed him by his hair, slamming him into the wall and held him there, smirking as he said into his ear, pinning him into the metal bars.

"And she didn't complain once."

Patrick snarled in rage and pain as his change started to kick in, and Klaus chuckled. "Now that has got to sting. Finding out that your wife much prefers another man."

_"Go to hell you bastard-!"_

Klaus chuckled, then Patrick made a break for freedom, but the hybrid caught him by his neck, pinning him to the floor on his back, a foot on the back of his neck as he leaned down and said, cocking his head.

"Now... what do I do with you?"

Patrick scoffed, knowing what he'd done to the others- fed them his blood and killed them. They'd woken up and he'd fed them a vial of blood each. They were now his slaves... hybrids.

"Now... do I kill you, or waste my perfectly good blood on you?" Klaus mused now, pushing down on the back of his neck harder as he tried to break free- he was determined.

But Klaus had another plan in mind- he wasn't going to kill or harm this man in anyway. He was thinking about Ava. She had a father that did actually care about her, and he didn't want to grow up not knowing her father.

The little werewolf girl didn't need her life screwing up anymore.

Like his own had been.

"Kill me then! I'm not becoming one of your... monsters-!" The werewolf snarled, the change ripping through him, but the foot on his neck stopped him from moving. It was agonizing.

Klaus smirked, then leaned down and flipped him onto his back, biting into his wrist and forcing it to his mouth, making him drink, terrifying him that he was going to become a hybrid.

Patrick closed his eyes in terror as the hybrid grabbed his head, moving it sharply to the left... but a snap never came, and the Original truly laughed, getting to his feet, looking down at the man.

"Don't play games with me wolf." He told the man, then kicked his side, sending him smashing into a cell where he pulled it closed and locked it, watching him grab his busted ribs in pain, the change finally taking effect, dark grey fur shooting out all over him.

Klaus had seen enough- the man wouldn't bother being snarky again, that was for sure.

When he got back to the apartment, Hollie was lying in bed reading. She looked up now as he walked in and smiled. "Hi. How was your business?"

He yanked his shoes and shirt off now, getting into bed next to her, sighing. "Howling mad."

Hollie chuckled, then set her book down, lying down and facing him. He frowned a little now, then asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hollie smiled, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on his lips. "I missed you."

Klaus smiled too, then kissed her back for a moment, then she leaned over and switched the light off, trying not to flinch as he wrapped an arm around her waist, thinking in the darkness, staring at the ceiling-

He couldn't be...

_Extra, extra long one for you all:) so much fun writing baddass Klaus;D poor PatrickXD and ooh? Does Hollie have an inkling on what our dear Nik is? thanks for the lovely reviews! More much loved^_^ next up tomorrow x Nic_


	6. Wind Beneath My Wings

_Wednesday 30th November 2011_

_11.53am_

_x_

Hollie the next morning looked at Klaus with new eyes, scanning every bit of him, trying to discern the truth between his 'tales,' her bitemarks and her own suspicions.

He couldn't be...

As she stood in the shower the next morning, rubbing the shampoo from her hair, she was deep in thought as the warm water washed over her bare shoulders, making the winter chill go away as the glass steamed up.

Klaus couldn't be that hybrid monster he'd told her about... she refused to believe it.

Hollies eyes flickered down to her hip now and she stared at the twin holes, wondering... was he-?

The young woman couldn't help but flinch when something touched her waist, then lips touched the back of her neck, sending a shoot of fear through her body as she chuckled.

"Now that's just plain rude."

Klaus grinned, kissing her shoulder, closing his eyes as the water crashed over them both. There was silence as Hollie let him kiss her shoulders and neck, thinking-

He was much too sweet to be what he described.

It had to be a joke.

But underneath, she was still scared of the truth.

**-WINTERROSES-**

Hollie watched him closely the next day as they just lazed around the house, watching movies and talking about random things.

Like an ordinary couple.

Hollie lay in his arms as eleven at night rolled around, watching American Dad on the TV, dozing lightly against his bare chest. Even if he was this monster, he wasn't towards her.

So what made her special?

She yawned a little now, feeling the arms tighten around her waist, and her eyes closed tightly for a second, hoping against hope he wasn't just playing a sick little game with her and her feelings.

Klaus noticed throughout the day that she was more distant than usual, and he wondered for a start whether she was uncomfortable wih the fact and thought that they'd had sex the previous night. But, she had been the one to make it go further. It couldn't be that.

Had she found out about what he'd done to Patrick-? Hunted him and his werewolf friends down like the animals they were? No, she didn't know the supernatural existed.

So what was up with her-?

"You ok there? You're very quiet." Klaus asked her now, tracing a finger down her shoulder. Hollie chuckled, then just said. "I'm fine."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, wondering why he could detect a sense of, well, fear in her voice.

He sat up and frowned. "Hollie-?"

She sat up too, turning to him and let out a sigh. "I'm fine Nik. Just a little tired."

Klaus didn't believe a word she said and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so afraid?"

Hollie was taken aback by that, then got to he feet, letting out a laugh. "What are you talking about-?"

The Original got to his own feet now, watching her as she scoffed. "What's gotten into you Nik?"

"No. What's gotten into you." Klaus said, scanning her with heightened senses- her heart was racing at the sigh om, and her eyes seemed afraid.

Hollie was silent, then scoffed once more, clenching her hand shut to stop it from shaking as she pulled up her dressing gown and showed him her hip, tears in her eyes as she just said, voice a mutter. "I know what you are..."

The man was silent too, then he walked forwards, raising a hand to touch the bitemaks there, but she flinched away, making Klaus say quietly. "Hollie-"

"No..." She just said, years sparkling in her eyes as backed off, staring at him. Klaus sighed, closing his own eyes, shaking his head a little, muttering quietly to her. "This wasn't the way I wanted you to find out."

"Not the way-? How the fuck were you going to break it to me that you're a fucking blood sucking monster!" Hollie almost yelled, tears spilling onto her cheeks, wondering why she was crying exactly. Maybe it was the fact she did love this man.

Klaus groaned lightly, then just said in a low voice. "I wasn't going to tell you."

"You let me _sleep_ with you! _You let my daughter be around you! Monster!_" Hollie snarled, mascara running down her face by now, and Klaus just felt so... guilty. He expected this.

And now it had happened.

"I didn't tell you because I-"

"If you say that L word, I will seriously call the cops." Hollie just said in a low voice, hand reaching for her phone, but Klaus snatched it up in an instant and told her-

"Nothing has changed. I'm still that man you met."

Hollie wanted to believe him, she really, truly did... but she just couldn't. She shook her head, running into the bedroom and slammed it shut, yanking on a pair of jeans and a jumper, dashing back out and past Klaus who went to stop her, but she just snapped.

"If you do love me, let me walk out."

Klaus didn't move, and Hollie scoffed quietly, walking out and grabbing her car keys.

The Original heard the door slam shut, then the lift start to go down.

This was all his fault. If only he had managed to control himself and not bite her. But then... that was who he was. He couldn't change that. He drank blood to survive, to stay strong.

It was a primary nature.

There was a screech of tires from outside now, and his head snapped up as a scream echoed, then a crunch of metal as a car slammed into another one.

He frowned, then was at the door in a flash, down the stairs faster than the lift could even go, then outside where the sight of a crushed car met his eyes.

"Hollie-!" He yelled, over in a flash where the young woman was lying on the floor unconscious, and he could smell the blood. He saw the gash on her right cheek and groaned lightly- this was all his fault.

He stood to the edge of the group that had congregated as the ambulance arrived, watching them strap her to the emergency table, then the other ambulance arrived for the other young woman that she'd pulled out in front of, not realizing that the car was heading straight for her, and she had no chance to swerve. Hollies car was smashed hard into, and she'd pretty much gone through the front window as she forgot to put her seat belt on.

Klaus, for the first time in too many years, felt like crying- why did everything he touch turn to dust-? His family all those years ago... they were so close, true siblings. They had been so normal, and then he found out that he was the bastard child of the family, the product of an affair his mother had had with a werewolf. Then they'd become vampires...

And their family fell apart.

Mikael, the only father he'd ever known, started to hunt him down. Finn and the other siblings scattered, Elijah and Rebekah stayed with him, but then even they turned on him. And now Stefan had stolen his family from him-?

Maybe he really was destined to spend eternity alone...

**-WINTERROSES-**

Klaus went to the hospital, looking through the blinds at the woman hooked up to a machine. She'd sustained a broken leg and some internal bleeding. And if she woke up, who knew what else.

He'd been waiting for the place to become vacated, leaving her alone where he walked in and looked down at her battered form.

Here he was, destroying lives once more.

Klaus looked to the blood she was connected too, then knew there was one way to be sure of her healing without complications. He bit into his wrist, pulling the tube that led into her bloodstream.

He hissed a little in pain as he shoved the end in a bitemark, watching his own blood pass through the tube and into her. Klaus watched the heart monitor now as he pulled it back out, connecting it once more to the one hanging. The beeping became more steady and natural, and he let out a low sigh of relief.

Hollie groaned quietly now, the pain somewhat numbed. But now she gasped quietly in horror as she saw the man stood beside her bed. Klaus noticed she was awake and looked down to her, seeing her terrified eyes, but she couldn't move from her strapped up leg.

She reached for the alarm button now and Klaus grabbed it hurriedly, sighing. "I'm not going to hurt you Hol."

The woman was still groggy and a little concussed, but she knew full well what this man was. "Go away..." She mumbled, scared that he might bite her. Klaus sighed, then just said in a low voice. "Hollie... I won't hurt you."

Hollie stared at him, tear in her eyes once more as she just muttered. "You weren't lying..."

Klaus was silent, then shook his head. "No. I wasn't."

The woman watched, wondering just how... this was even possible. So she asked. "How can you be-?"

The hybrid was silent once more, then he sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a second, opening them to show her his deep golden yellow werewolf eyes.

Hollie stared into them, staring at how... demonic they looked. And they were real. There was no way in hell these were contact lenses.

"Do you... have, well, you know-" She didn't want to say the word, so the man nodded. "Fangs?" Hollie was silent, then watched him bare them. Wicked sharp and dangerous.

Hollie frowned, then went to sit up, but failed. Klaus sat on the bed next to her, watching her frown, raising a hand and touched his left one, shaking her head a little. "This is... not possible."

Klaus chuckled, then pulled them back in, saying. "Ask me anything. I'll answer it."

"Are you really... that old? Over a thousand-?" She asked in a mutter, eyes wide once more. Klaus nodded. "Yes."

Hollie gulped as she muttered. "What about the hybrid thing?"

"That's true too."

Hollie remembered it all now. All his 'stories.' Well, they weren't exactly a made up story, but a thousand year old one.

Good God...

But even though she knew he was this... thing, past the twinges of fear...

She still loved him.

Hollie didn't move as Klaus leaned forwards and hugged her for a minuet, sighing. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted... to scare you."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and sighed quietly. "Just... why me?"

Klaus sighed too, then looked to the time- three in the morning. "I don't allow myself to fall in love, Hollie... but, you just... you didn't know what I was. You treated me like a normal person. You weren't scared of me."

Hollie could tell he was telling the truth and just said in a low voice. "What have you done, Nik-?"

He met her eyes now and just said in a low voice. "I've done very bad things Hollie. I admit it."

She was silent, then just put her forehead against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Oh Nik..."

Klaus let her hug him for a moment, thinking- he didn't deserve her. Not in the slightest. Hollie had to ask now. "Have you... killed people-?"

"Thousands."

Hollies eyes widened at that in horror, then just spluttered out. "I-? I don't-?"

"It's what I am love. I'm sorry."

She was silent, then asked- "Raped anyone-?"

"Quite a few girls. If compulsion counts. Well, one or two guys too..."

Hollie actually laughed at the fact he'd actually tried it on with a guy. Well, he was a thousand years old. Surely you had to try it at least once?

"Um... can you actually turn into a wolf on a full moon-?"

"Well, I can turn whenever I want." Klaus told her, and she frowned. "What-? But... what about sunlight? I'm confused. Aren't vampires like-"

_"We don't sparkle."_

"I know. But... sunlight?"

"Normal vampires burn in the sun. I'm an Original and a hybrid. It doesn't bother me."

"Holy water?"

"Maybe if you mixed some vervain into it and threw it at me."

"Garlic?"

"Love the fries."

"Stake through the heart?"

"Tickles me, kills normal vampires."

"Crosses?"

"Nope, nothing."

"I'm running out of questions. Um... does Edward Cul-"

"No, he doesn't exist. But... ask me about what I can do." Klaus grinned playfully, and Hollie let him go so he could stand back. Then she blinked, finding him gone.

Hollie blinked, then he was back, making her ask in shock. "Fast?"

"Mmhmm. I'm also incredibly sexy."

"Whatever."

"See? You agree."

Hollie scoffed, then wondered something, looking to his bloodied wrist. "Did you... give me your blood-?"

A silence.

"I did." Klaus admitted, then her eyes widened. "Am I a vampire-? Wh-!"

"No, no- just to heal you. You need to die now with my blood in your systems to start it."

Hollie relaxed a little, then lay back down more into her pillow, eyes closing for a second. Klaus could tell she was tired and still in pain from the crash, so he just said quietly, meeting her eyes.

"I can do one more thing-"

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Hollie closed her eyes at that and snuggled into her narrow hospital bed, Klaus pulling the covers over her, sitting down on the hard plastic chair, staring at her sleeping form-

Hollie gave out the impression that she was ok with him being what he was, but he wondered what the truth truly was-

Everything had changed now...

_So! Hollie knows and it's all gonna change now;D next thing she needs to know is her ex is a werewolf, lmao! Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews and more much loved ^_^ x Nic_


	7. Hawk Eyes

_Thursday 1st December 2011_

_1.45pm_

_x_

The next morning, Hollie woke up on her narrow hospital bed with a low groan, opening her eyes to find herself alone in her hospital room. She looked down to her foot that was still strapped up, but it felt a little better.

Oh yeah... she had a different kind of blood in her systems.

She looked around the empty room, wondering if Klaus had left her here. But... didn't he promise to be here when she woke up-?

Hollie squirmed a little, trying to get a better position on the bed, looking longingly at the pillow on the other chair, wondering if she should press the call button.

No. What if someone else was needed it desperately?

She didn't touch it, but then the door opened and Hollie looked over to see the man himself walk in with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand. Klaus looked over now and found her awake, setting his cup down and walked over, raising a hand and set it to her own.

"Feeling better love?" He asked, and Hollie nodded, feeling no fear from his touch. He hadn't changed. He was still the same old Niklaus she had fallen for.

Hollie sighed, then just said. "Mmhmm. Can you put that pillow behind me please?"

Klaus looked over to the chair and stepped forwards, napping the cotton pillow and put it under the others, fluffing it up for her.

"Thank you." She smiled, then pouted to her foot. "I'm a cripple."

He snorted at that, then sat down next to her, taking a sip from his coffee. "You're not. A few days and you'll be up and around. My blood should make you heal up so much faster."

Hollie felt almost humbled that a thousand year old hybrid would care about her that much and nodded once more. "Thank you Nik."

He also nodded. "My pleasure my love."

There was silence, then Hollie grinned, leaning over and nabbing the coffee, drinking the rest of it and handing the empty cup back to him, staring at his blank expression as he looked out the window, lost in thought.

"You look like a man with something on his mind?" Hollie asked and Klaus looked around, chuckling. "It's nothing. Don't trouble yourself."

"Nik-?"

He groaned, closing his eyes. "It's just... I don't, I mean... I'm not supposed to fall in love with a human, Hollie."

Hollie was quiet, then just leaned forwards best she could and took his hand in her own, smiling faintly. "Maybe you should look at the bigger picture this time?"

Klaus didn't know what to say to that, so he just got up, hand still in his own as he leaned down, lips almost touching as he asked. "Do you forgive me?"

Hollie just frowned. "Whatever for?"

"For being what I am." He just told her, and Hollie sighed lightly, reaching the last inch and kissing him softly for a moment before saying. "It's not your fault. I forgive you."

Klaus let it sink in, then just stood back up, feeling conflicted- he'd never given a flying crap about a human before, and now... he wanted to keep this one protected. Keep her daughter safe too.

"You want to go home?" Klaus asked her now, and Hollie nodded. He did too, then left the room, leaving her sat there, wondering-

Why was he so conflicted around her?

**-WINTERROSES-**

Once the paperwork was filled out and Hollies leg properly put in a white cast, she was discharged from the hospital and felt like an utter fool on crutches.

Hollie ignored Niklaus' smirks as she wobbled her way to the lift, then as it closed, screamed as the ground vanished from under her remaining foot, staring at the man who had picked her ups shoulder, scoffing.

"You fail as a gentleman."

"I never even tried."

Hollie listened to the noise of the lift, then pouted as she wasn't let down as the doors opened. Klaus picked up the crutches and proceeded with the girl in his arms, ignoring her little growls, protesting.

Klaus opened the door and let them in now, chuckling. "Ladies first (?)"

"Ha-ha fuckwad(!)"

He dumped her on the sofa, teasing her with her crutches, smirking as she lunged for one and missed. But she grabbed them and he let them go, sitting down next to her, allowing the girl to put her head in his lap.

_"At least you didn't break my headboard."_

Klaus frowned at her words, then looked down. "Excuse me Sparrow?"

"Well, you are a vampire. And we did kind of sleep together."

He understood now and rolled his eyes. "You are not comparing me to that Gayward, are you?"

"Maybe."

"You insult me Sparrow."

Hollie smirked, then closed her eyes against his thigh, muttering. "What's it like? Being a hybrid?"

Klaus was silent, a hand absentmindedly going through her white and pink streaked hair, then just said. "I suppose it's the best thing ever. Much better than being a human."

"Thanks (!)"

Klaus chuckled, looking down to her. "But it's true. I can hear your heart beating right now- you sound almost on the edge of afraid."

At his words, Hollie didn't react, and the hybrid nodded. "You see? You are scared of me."

Hollie didn't want to be scared of him... but she couldn't help it. He was a... he was an animal. Literally.

At that, she asked, wondering. "Can you turn into a wolf?"

Klaus chuckled once more, asking with a smirk. "You want to see?"

A pause.

"I do."

Klaus got to his feet after propping Hollie back up, then took off his jacket, starting on his dark grey button up shirt, making Hollie frown-

"Why are you stripping off?"

"Well, I like these clothes thank you. Surely a little nudity doesn't bother you?" Klaus was smirking at the end as he started on his belt, glancing up to see Hollie blushing, then avert her eyes as he pulled down his zip. He snorted once more, then the smirk deepened. "It's nothing you've not seen."

"Mmhmm. I just don't make a habit of beind a pervert."

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do... but it's awkward looking at a naked guy."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then before he yanked his jeans off, had to ask, intrigued. "So... you marry a man, have a child- which, I have to remind you, takes getting naked to do-"

"Not always."

"But my point still stands or whatever- I don't stare at naked people like a ravenous-"

"Vampire?"

"No, a-"

"Werewolf?"

"No! A horny schoolgirl." She grumbled and Klaus smirked, yanking off his belt. "Stare all you want. I've no shame."

Hollie gave up as he pulled his jeans off, throwing them at her and winked. "Was that a lapdance I heard you ask for?"

_"Do that and you'll soon find out if you can grow your balls back."_

Klaus took that as a No, then pouted, but it soon turned into another smirk as he threw the last piece of clothing at her, making Hollie snarl, picking up the tv remote and pushed them off the sofa.

But now the room was silent, and she looked at the ceiling, ignoring the naked man stood in her living room, asking. "Come on then, wolf out or get some clothes on."

_"It's enough to just stand here and watch you blush."_

_"Niklaus!"_

She heard a crack now, and she looked forwards to see him doubled over on the cream rug, then as she frowned, his spine twisted, making her clasp a hand to her mouth, then watch in horror as his body continued to near enough tear itself apart, and a minuet later, a midnight colored wolf was laid on the floor, its eyes closed.

Hollie could only stare, then ask hesitantly. "Nik-?"

The wolfs eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring into deep gold ones, watching the beast pull itself to its feet, eyes fixed on her, teeth bared.

Hollie felt a shiver of fear as the wolf advanced on her, wondering why it was being so hostile...

Couldn't Klaus control his wolf side-?

Her heart beat faster now as the wolf reached her leg, and Hollie whimpered. "Nik..." but then the wolf jumped onto the sofa next to her, setting its head on her lap, content.

Hollie chuckled weakly, then lowered her hand hesitantly to touch its head, but as she hesitated once more, it raised its head so she could wind her hand in its long, dark fur, eyes still closed and on her lap once more.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Hollie giggled quietly, then the wolf pricked up its ears a second before the knock sounded.

Hollie looked to the door, then sighed, looking down at Klaus. "Guess you're not gonna get that huh Wolf-Boy?"

The wolf raised its head, then opened its eyes, heaving itself of the sofa, and as Hollie leaned over to look down the hallway, she watched Klaus in his wolf form rear up onto his back paws, a front one pulling the handle down, opening the door.

He trotted back to the sofa now as a figure she knew well walked in, staring at the wolf in total shock.

"Wow. That dog looks like some wolf." Jason muttered, and Hollie chuckled, putting a hand ontop of Klaus' head. "I know right?"

Jason sighed, then looked to her leg in a cast. "What have you done Lea?" He chuckled, staring at the dog. It was listening intently, he could tell. Strange thing.

Hollie sighed. "Some prick hit me in my car before I could put my belt on. Flew through the window."

"Jesus you were lucky." Jason sighed, then sat down next to her, adding. "Haven't seen you since the art auction. How are you, apart from the obvious?"

"Ok for once. I had Ava for a few days and we went shopping."

Jason nodded, then sighed once more. "Has the divorce come through yet?"

"Not just yet, no." Hollie sighed in defeat, and Jason raised a hand to her shoulder, ignoring the 'dog' that had opened its eyes, watching carefully.

"You know I'm always here for you." Jason smiled, then as he went to lean forwards, the 'dog' snarled violently, jumping off the sofa, eyes fixed on the man that had tried to kiss her, fangs bared.

Hollie knew Jason liked her, but trust him to try something at the moment her hybrid lover was there. She just said hastily. "You remember that man I was with that night?"

Jason was staring at the 'dog,' weary at its reaction and deadly looking teeth.

"Uh... yeah, why?"

"Because we're dating."

Jason looked around at that, frowning. "What-?"

"I'm sorry. I know you care about me... but I'm with Niklaus."

The man looked hurt at her words, then nodded, muttering. "Oh. I didn't know."

Hollie sighed, then looked to Klaus who was still snarling quietly, not letting Jason out his sight. Oh hell...

"Did you come over for something?" She asked hurriedly, not wanting to be the one to try and fail to stop Niklaus tearing him apart for his actions.

Jason was silent, then snapped to his senses. "Oh. We're holding the Winter Masquerade Ball at the gallery next week. I wondered if you were going... but I don't think-"

"It's ok. Actually, I'm helping with the decorating and last minuet organizing. So... see you there?"

Jason nodded, downcast that he didn't have a date to go with. Huh. Hollie was probably going with that Niklaus. Strange named fucker to just walk in and snap her up just like that...

Bastard.

"Mmhmm. See you there." He told her, then looked to the dog once more, seeing that its teeth were still bared, making the man leave even faster, the door slamming shut behind him.

Hollie sighed when he left, then groaned, closing her eyes. "I give up with that man sometimes. One moment he doesn't like me, the next he tries to kiss me. Seriously! Only in New York..."

Klaus padded back into the room now and got back on the sofa, sitting there while Hollie took his face in her hands, kissing the tip of his nose.

"You make a great dog."

He grumbled at that, lying down and setting his head once more on her lap, a paw over her knee, almost possessively, and Hollie rolled her eyes-

She was this wolfs territory and possession alright.

**-WINTERROSES-**

Hollie found it amusing that Klaus didn't turn back that night, and she hobbled up and got a tin of baked beans with sausages in, opening it and finding a bowl, putting it on the floor with a matching one containing water, smirking.

"There you are dog. Want to go for a walk (?)"

He just ignored her words, biting into his dinner while Hollie chuckled-

He did have a good sense of humor.

Later on, Hollie made her way to bed with a cup of hot chocolate and a book, holding up the covers next to her so Klaus could jump in too, so close to her that she was sure he was a great heater with all that fur.

She pulled the covers over them both, then opened her book, a hand twined in the fur on his back as she said. "Right then- Twilight."

A pained whine.

"Shush Jacob. It's Hush Hush."

He didn't react to that, and Hollie knew he hadn't read it, so she started it from the beginning, reading it aloud for the wolf next to her.

It was an hour later that Hollie jolted a little, the book tumbling from her hand and onto the floor as she felt the figure next to her start to change, and as she watched, she realized he'd fallen asleep, and that was making him change back.

A minuet or two later, a very human form with bedraggled dark blonde-brown hair was facing her, his eyes closed and bare chest gently rising and falling in time with his breathing.

Hollie watched him for a moment, then leaned over, biting her lip a little as she nearly failed to reach it from her leg, but managed to turn the lamp off, pulling herself closer to the man who was still as warm as his other form, thinking-

He didn't have to be a monster if he didn't want to be.

_Been a little while, so viola! Thanks for the interest and that people are still wanting to read more:) keep up the feedback and thanks^_^ next up soon enough! x Nic_


	8. Flying Without Wings

_2nd December 2011_

_11.56am_

_x_

For once, it wasn't Hollie who woke up first.

She woke with a low groan, wondering why she could smell bacon cooking, wafting through the apartment. Hollie frowned, sitting up and glancing to her right, finding that she was alone in bed, the sheets next to her empty.

Hollie could hear music being played in the other room, raising an eyebrow when she saw the man walk back into the room with a plate on each hand.

"Holy shit. It made breakfast." Hollie smirked, taking the plate from the man young in looks, not in age, setting it down before her and took the cutlery, spying a look at the man in his knee length black shorts. She wasn't against that sight.

"'It' has been able to cook since you were a twinkle in your parents eyes." Klaus smirked, not bothering with cutlery and picking up a sausage, biting into it, making Hollie chuckle.

"Going back to your Viking roots hmm?"

"Mmhmm. I'm an animal." Klaus grinned, shoving the rest of it in.

Hollie bit into her own now, surprised how nice it was. He really was a good cook as well as being morning eye candy. She now noticed the man himself watching her and looked, going. "What?"

"Just wondering what you think of my cooking."

Hollie raised an eyebrow once more, then frowned. "Do you smell burning?"

Klaus frowned too, then swore, leaping to his feet, leaving Hollie to hear him mutter. "Fucking hashbrowns-!"

She giggled at that, starting on the boiled egg, looking up a moment later to see him stood with the frying pan in hand, four burned and blackened hashbrowns in it.

"So much for an epic cook." Hollie smirked, rubbing it in. He rolled his eyes, going back into the other room where she heard a clang that meant the burned potatoes of sorts were tossed into the bin.

He walked back into the room after binning the burned breakfast and looked to Hollies leg, sitting down next to her and raised a hand, prodding the cast and making her raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"How is it feeling?"

"Like a broken leg."

"Well... I could fix it right now if you were willing."

Hollie frowned at that, then set her empty plate down. "Oh-?"

Klaus was silent, then raised his hand. "Fancy a bite?"

She didn't get it for a moment, then understood. "I gotta drink your blood-? Oh god that's just bloody rank..."

He shrugged, picking up the last remaining slice of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. "Exactly. It's up to you. But don't forget- weren't you supposed to be helping with that ball?"

Hollies eyes widened, then she looked down to her foot and muttered. "Shit. I can't... I-" she gave up and looked back to his dark smirk. "You bastard." She scoffed, and he shrugged once more. "Up to you."

Hollie didn't know what to say to that, but then closed her eyes, knowing that she had no choice- stuck in bed and on crutches for more weeks, or drinking his blood.

God was she going to regret this.

"Fine. You win. Give me your wrist." She growled, feeling sour. Klaus grinned, then raised his left wrist, making Hollie wrinkle her nose in disgust as he bit into it, watching two narrow trickles of blood roll down his wrist. His smirk was growing now, internally betting that she would wimp out.

But he was lightly surprised as she closed her eyes and grabbed his wrist, putting it to her mouth and wincing as she tasted the blood on her tongue. Klaus felt her drink his blood for a moment or two, then when she'd had enough, he pulled away, going. "Was that so bad?"

"I drank blood... I'm-" Hollie muttered and Klaus chuckled, raising his now healed hand to her cheek, saying. "You should be fine now."

Hollie looked down to her leg, then nodded to Klaus. "Grab a pair of scissors then."

_"No need."_

She watched as he took the cast in his hands and tore it away quite easily. He threw it aside now and took it in his hands, feeling along the bone, discovering that it was pretty much healed.

Hollie pulled her leg away, then got to her feet, wobbling and resorting to let Klaus grab her before she fell over. He took her hands in his now, helping her walk until she got the feeling back in her leg.

"Thanks." She smiled, letting him go, happy about the fact she could walk once more. Klaus stepped back over and pressed the ON button on the Idock, a song coming on that he knew to be Coldplay- Viva La Vida.

He took her waist at that, dancing around the room with her, listening to her laughter as he spun her around, catching her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck, chuckling. "You're so much fun, Hollie. Why couldn't I have met you so very long ago?"

Hollie smiled, then turned herself around, pressing her lips to his own, wrapping her arms around his bare waist.

Klaus listened to her say. "Thank you for everything."

He nodded a little, then smirked, saying. "Can I touch your boobs now?"

_"Niklaus!"_

**-WINTERROSES-**

_5.15pm_

_x_

Klaus was stood in the gallery later that day, watching the girl he'd grown rather fond off putting up silver curtains over the wide windows. The room was a mix of silver, white and blue by now, and he was watching her smile, leaning up and putting up a silver bauble.

Why was she so very tempting? And human... why did he have to fall for a human-? His emotions were returning after so very long... he truly cared about her.

Hollie looked back and smiled now, beckoning him over where she was stood with a pair of girls.

"Yes?" He asked her, stopping before the trio, noticing that the pair of girls either side of her were looking at him with appreciative eyes.

Hollie smiled. "This is Diana and Evie."

Klaus nodded, then took each girls hand in turn, pressing his lips to it. "Echantee."

Diana blushed, then nodded too. "I've heard all about you from Hol here. Lovely to finally meet the guy who's screwing our girl."

Hollies eyes widened and she spluttered. "Dee-! What the hell-!"

"What? It's true. No guy's worth you." Evie shrugged. Klaus was silent, then just said in a light chuckle. "I'm hoping I am."

Diana raised an eyebrow, surveying the man through chocolate eyes, her hair that matched. "We'll be the judge of that. Last thing Hollie needs is another man who ran off with another woman and married her behind her back. And because his bitch can't have kids, made sure he got custody of the one he already had."

Klaus looked to Hollie who was looking down at that- she'd never told Klaus the reason for why she'd left Patrick. She looked up at Diana, tears sparkling in her eyes. All she could do was shake her head a little, then she turned around and ran out the gallery.

Diana was frozen at that, then looked to Klaus, eyes apologetic. "She didn't-?"

"No. She didn't." Klaus snapped, almost glaring at her as he went after her.

Klaus found her outside next to the wrought iron gate that was iced over, eyes red. He sighed, walking over and pulling her into his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"Come on love. It's ok." He sighed into her hair and she muttered. "I'm sorry I never told you."

Klaus stepped back and took her face in his hands, staring into those deep and fathomless eyes. "It's ok love."

He couldn't believe that Patrick had cheated on her like that. Married another woman behind Hollies back and just... broken her heart. And Ava-? She was just a pet from his first marriage.

"It's just... I loved him. I truly did. And he ran off with that whore. And Ava... the judge preferred that she had a more complete family with a mother and father. I had no chance.

Klaus hugged her for another moment, closing his eyes and told her quietly. "I'll never hurt you. I give you my word."

"Nik... don't promise that. One day you're going to have to leave... and I know that."

He knew she was telling the truth, but didn't want to admit it- one day he was going to have to go and find his family. Revenge on Stefan too.

"Not just yet my love." He told her quietly, kissing her cheek. Hollie was silent, then shivered, asking. "Shall we go in? It's chilly."

_"Of course."_

**-WINTERROSES-**

Back inside, Diana watched the pair walk through the door, seeing her friends red rimmed eyes.

God did she feel guilty...

Diana walked over at that, seeing Klaus give her a filthy look as she said. "Hol I'm so sorry. I just..."

Hollie nodded, muttering. "It's fine..." she walked back over to the decorations and started putting them up again. Diana turned to Klaus now and told him. "I didn't mean to make things awkwa-"

_"Leave here and go home. Now."_

She just nodded, leaving without another word, Klaus wishing he could bite her. Bitch.

He now pulled out his phone, calling a number.

"Hey there Mindy. Be a sweetheart and get some guys down to Miami and grab a guy called Patrick Evans and drop him off at the storage section on the coast. Just put a few chains soaked in wolfsbane around him and keep him shut up until I get there later."

"Ok, he'll be there be in a few hours. I'll call you."

"Thank you sweetheart."

The call was ended now, and Klaus smirked to himself-

Patrick was in for hell when he got there.

Hollie walked over and smiled now, eyes finally back to their normal selves. "We're done for the night. Want to head for a bite to eat?"

"Sure." Klaus smiled, putting his phone away and let her take his hand, pulling out his scarf from his pocket and put it around his neck, smiling. "Maccy Ds? You can drive."

He caught the keys as she tossed them to him.

**-WINTERROSES-**

As Klaus drove down the road, heading towards the McDonalds. Hollie was chattering about the new McFlurry that was on offer, but the Original was too busy thinking how he could torture the shit out of Patrick.

He was considering changing him into a hybrid to teach the bastard a lesson...

But that would make him more powerful. He couldn't have that.

_"Well?"_

Klaus blinked, then glanced over. "Hmm? Sorry?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, umm... fries and a Big Mac. And a Smarties McFlurry. Actually, I fancy a KFC. Can we go there instead?"

"You're the driver."

"Ok." He smirked, then turned around, heading a little more up the road and parking outside the place, getting out and asking. "Bargain Bucket?"

"With ice cream and Pepsi. You dare get Fanta and I'll stab you."

Klaus smirked once more, then walked inside, ordering the bucket and looked up at the menu for a moment while it was packed up, then he compelled the man to just give it to him.

"Here you are, "Your Majesty.'" He told Hollie, dumping the bag onto her lap.

It was strange how normal a couple they could be at times.

**-WINTERROSES-**

Later that night once they'd eaten, Klaus noticed that he'd gotten a text from Mindy.

_Patrick is chained up and waiting for you._

He smirked at that, then put his phone away as Hollie walked into the living room in a short ice blue strapless ruffled dress for the masquerade ball.

"What do you think?" She smiled, spinning round to show him all angles. Klaus smiled too. "You look lovely my dear."

Hollie smiled, then asked. "You are coming right? I need a date."

"Sorry, I'm busy that day (!)"

"Ha-ha (!)" Hollie chuckled, watching him get to his feet off the sofa, looking her up and down, grinning. "I could just eat you."

"Save it Romeo." She smirked, then as she walked off, felt arms creep around her waist, stopping her dead as lips touched her neck. Hollie rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Don't you have any friends?"

"Nope."

"I wonder why (!)" Hollie smirked, then closed her eyes as he kissed along her jaw, then said. "I have a few things to do tonight. I have an army of hybrids that need order."

"Sure you do (!)"

Klaus chuckled, then kissed her for a moment, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow my love."

"Don't go killing anyone now." She told him and he nodded. "I'll see if I can control myself."

Hollie let him go, watching him pick up his coat, flashing her a smile. "Bye love."

Klaus left the apartment after that, getting in the car that was waiting for him, flashing his hybrid a smile. "Ah, Mindy dear. Is everything ready?"

She nodded. "He put up a fight. But we restrained him."

"Excellent." The Original smirked, glancing up once more at the apartments as they rolled out.

**-WINTERROSES-**

It didn't take too long, and by the time they got there, Klaus was itching to tear the man apart.

He got out the car, slamming it shut loudly on purpose so the werewolf could hear his approach. He wanted to hear his heart beat harder than ever, terrified that his number was up.

Klaus walked into the container as it was opened for him, the lights outside from the streetlights and car more than enough to see clearly.

He was faced with the werewolf chained to a chair, in agony from the wolfsbane on them. Klaus smirked now, cocking his head a little. "Well well. Look what we have here?"

Klaus pulled the gag off him and Patrick snarled. "Bastard!"

The Original nodded. "I know I am. Thank my mother for that. But I was wondering why you are such a..." he searched for the word, but ended up with. "A dick."

Patrick scoffed, feeling a trickle of blood had dried down his cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh-? Then who was it that fucked another woman?"

Patrick laughed now, shaking his head. "It's none of your business Hybrid."

"Well..." Klaus chuckled, stepping forwards and walking behind him, leaning down and smirked. "Actually, it is-" he nodded to a hybrid near the door, then he walked forwards, making Patricks eyes widen as he spied the dark bucket that was sloshing.

"Fancy a shower?" Klaus smirked, taking the bucket and upturning it over the werewolf who screamed as the wolfsbane laced water burned him.

The Original just watched him, then smirked once more, yanking the chains off and grabbing a leg, dragging him outside and dumping him in the middle of the containers section, standing over him and cocked his head again.

_"Mr Klaus?"_

He looked behind him now to see one of his hybrids yanking a young woman forwards. She looked more than terrified as the man threw her forwards, and she gasped. "Patrick-?" She scrabbled over and put a hand on his chest, looking up at the hybrid with tears in her ears. "You monster!"

"This is his wife. She followed us." The hybrid told its master now, and Klaus raised an eyebrow, looking back to the girl. "Now that's very interesting." He crouched down before the woman and smirked. "Do you know all about Hollie?"

"That slut? Yeah."

Klaus snarled, baring his fangs at her, making her scream once more and back up, but he grabbed her by her throat and tilted his head- she was nothing special. Nothing special at all.

"What's your name my sweet?" He asked, and she snarled. "Fuck you!"

He weighed his options, then just threw her backwards, smirking. "I'll deal with you in a moment."

Patrick just lay there as the wolfsbane burns stopped stinging, then he laughed. "My pack will tear you apart."

Now that got Klaus' attention. "Oh-? There are more?"

Patrick stayed silent and Klaus grinned. "Excellent." Then he bit into his wrist and forced it to the wolfs mouth, making him drink, chuckling. "This time, I'm not being so merciful."

The snap echoed through the clearing at that, and the girl screamed, running over, but a hybrid grabbed her and Klaus chuckled, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Now then love. What's your name?"

"Go to hell!"

"Tell me now." He snarled and she just said. "Fiona Evans."

"Well then Fiona Evans-"

She tried to push the man away as he put his bitten wrist to her mouth and made her drink too, then snapped her neck like her husbands, tossing her down.

Klaus rubbed the blood off his wrists, then sighed, looking to his hybrids. "Right. Let's get this party started."

He waited until Patrick awoke with a gasp, then looked over, smirking. "Rise and shine sleepyhead."

Patrick whimpered, a hand on his throat, watching the elder hybrid crouch down before him, pulling out a vial of blood and opening it, forcing him to drink it, watching him convulse for a moment.

Klaus now grabbed the new hybrid by his shirt and yanked him to his feet, telling him.

"Right. I want you to round up every single werewolf you know a come to the masquerade ball at the Swann Galleries. Do not mention anything about me, or that you are a hybrid."

"Yes."

"And on that note- I want you to have the divorce finalized by the end of this week. And make sure that Ava is safe."

"Ava is currently at her grandmothers. She is there until Hollie has her at Christmas."

"Excellent. Now... off you go." Klaus smirked, watching him leave.

Now that bastard was under his control.

And Fiona? She was in for it now.

"Right then sweetheart. I want you to go home and act as if nothing's happened. Patrick has just gone on an, ah, business trip."

"Yes." She left and Klaus ran a hand through his hair; thinking about Ava was making everything complicated.

_Ah, screw all this for tonight._

**-WINTERROSES-**

When Klaus returned back to Hollies, she was curled up on the sofa, watching TV. But as the door shut, she looked up and smiled. "Hey dog."

"Hey human."

He sat down next to her now with a low groan, looking to the girl and frowned- there was something different about her. Then he spotted it.

"Nice blue highlights." He smirked, raising a hand and picking one up, letting it drop. The pink was replaced with dark and light blue streaks that matched her masquerade dress.

"Thanks." Hollie told him, looking round and frowning, then froze at something on his shirt.

"Is that... blood-?"

"Hmm-?" Klaus just said, looking down at his light grey shirt, then nodded. "Mmhmm. One hybrid got shirty with me. He's pretty much dead."

Hollie was silent, then she shook her head. "Nik... don't tell me these things, ok? I know what you are and whatever... but I really don't want to know what you do to them."

He kissed her hand. "That's fine by me."

Hollie cocked her head a little now, then just said. "You look pale. When was the last time you... ah, ate someone?"

"You mean fed? Oh, a while ago." He chuckled. "I actually forgot. You're a good distraction."

She smiled at that, then leaned up and kissed him softly, ignoring the fact that his fangs had come out at her touch. Klaus kissed her back, a growl reverberating through his body as he pushed her down onto the sofa. Hollie felt him at her neck, then winced as fangs embedded themselves in her skin.

Hollie let him bite into her neck for a minuet or two, but then he let her go, sighing. "Sorry. You're yummy."

"I don't know whether or not to be offended at that-?" She just chuckled, feeling him bite his finger and put it to her bitemarks, healing her in a second. Klaus adjusted himself, then sighed, moving the hair from Hollies eyes. "Why do you still care about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... that you know what I am. What I've done. And you still care about me."

Hollie sighed too, then raised a hand, putting it on his shoulder, stroking it with a thumb. "Everyone has their flaws. No one's perfect. I don't believe you should be alone forever for just being what you are. You can't help it. You didn't ask your mother to screw a werewolf, did you? And that father of yours... he's the real monster. Not you love. They judge you by what you are. Not who you you are underneath."

Klaus was silent, then chuckled quietly. "That was a good rant."

"True though." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him once more, ignoring the fact her own blood was on his lips. She let him pick her up now, taking her to the bedroom and dumping her on it, getting in after turning the lights off, pulling off his bloodied shirt and pulled the girl next to him into his chest, closing his eyes, thinking-

It had been too many years since he'd felt this at peace.

_Oops, well that chapter ended up longer than I was thinking it offXD oh well. Anyway, hope you like^_^ thanks for the lovely reviews! Next up soon enough no doubt:) reviews much loved and thanks x Nic PS- I'm thinking of doing an Elijah version of sorts if anyone's interested? Let me know:)_


	9. On Broken Wings I'm Falling

_Friday 9th December 2011_

_4pm_

_x_

It was a week later now, and Hollie and her hybrid were busy with the last minuet decorations for the ball that night.

_"Seriously, for a man of a thousand years old, you are really shit at decorating."_

_"Hey- I usually have slaves doing this."_

_"Yeah, namely me._"

Klaus smirked as she finished with the streamers and cocked his head at the rear view as she stood on the chair. Hollie spied him looking in the mirror and raised her foot to the middle of his chest, pushing him back, scoffing.

"Stop staring at my ass."

"Hard not to." He just smirked, nodding to it and Hollie gave up-

Then again, she gave up ages ago.

She got down, looking up at the silver streamer, then around the massive gallery- it was finished now. All it needed was the band, buffet and people.

Klaus looked around too- they'd done a good job on the place he had to admit.

"Coffee?" Hollie asked, next to exhausted. Klaus nodded, then led the way out the room to the Starbucks down the road.

Hollie looked around now, then chuckled as she took the Mocha from the Original. "This was where we properly met."

At her words, Klaus looked up too, a light laugh sounding as he told her. "Well, it was the Rockefeller's tree actually."

"Yes. I was taking photos and you were stood there looking at it gormlessly. Why were you there anyway?"

Klaus sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. "I just... I suppose I've never truly gotten a look at the world before. I was either running or killing."

She was silent, then asked. "What about now?"

"I never have to run again now Mikael is dead." He smiled, reaching over and taking her hand, the feeling just... right. He added. "But killing wise... I'm afraid there will be a great deal more of that."

"Nik..."

"You know what I am love. I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm a cold blooded killer and actually proud of it."

Hollie shook her head glumly, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever."

Klaus could tell she was disappointed and a little angry and just raised an eyebrow. "Sparrow?"

"What."

"I love you."

Hollie smiled faintly and nodded. "Same... bastard."

Klaus chuckled, then he looked down as his phone went off. He looked at the ID and sighed, looking to Hollie. "Back in a moment love."

He stepped outside, then answered it.

_"What Mindy?"_

_"There is a large group of werewolves attending the ball tonight. Also talk of a vampire."_

_"Oh? What's his name?"_

_"I do not kn-"_

_"Well find out. I don't want any surprises tonight. I mean it."_

_"Of course. I'll have a group on guard inside and some outside."_

_"Good girl. See you later love."_

The call ended now and Klaus scowled to himself- talk of a vampire among werewolves? Hmm... strange.

These werewolves were up to something. He knew it. He could feel it burning in his blood.

He'd worry about that later on.

Klaus walked back inside and Hollie frowned. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just a few whiny hybrids." He chuckled, picking up his coffee and draining it.

He still felt a tad uneasy-

Hollie was there tonight...

Easy prey.

**-WINTERROSES-**

_6.13pm_

Later that night, Klaus was sat on the sofa, listening to Hollie hum to herself in the bedroom as she curled her hair for the ball that was in under an hour.

He picked at the hem of his grey, slightly metallic suit a little now, thinking-

Something was telling him to stop Hollie from going tonight. After all... there was going to be a hoard of werewolves there for him to turn.

Well, no time for second thoughts.

_"There- how's that?"_

He looked up at the young womans words, watching her smile, spinning around in her sapphire blue dress and matching heels. Her hair was a cascade of white blonde and blue. There was a small blue rhinestone mask around her eyes, curled at the corners for a striking effect. A silver rod down one side that she was holding it up with.

She looked good enough to eat.

Klaus nodded. "You look beautiful my dear."

Hollie smiled, then reached over to the table and picked up Klaus' own black one, giving it to him with another smile. He put it on now, shrugging. "And?"

"Mysterious and deadly." Hollie smirked, making Klaus chuckle, getting to his feet, slapping her hand away as she went for his hair once more-

He'd seen enough wax to last him another thousand years.

"Ready yet?" He asked, and she shook her head. "I have to do my hair again, paint my nails, put my make up on, then-"

Klaus spaced out.

Human women and their make up.

When Hollie had finally gotten they were ten minuets late.

They ran through the rain that had started to fall and into the gallery, seeing it already starting to fill up. As they passed through the main door, a photographer called her.

_"Hollie! Hollie Sparrow!"_

She looked around and smiled, thinking-

_Great (!) Photos..._

The photographer walked over and Klaus pulled Hollie closer, muttering while he smiled. "Smile for the leech."

When the photos had been taken, Hollie grabbed Klaus' hand and dragged him over to the buffet, grabbing a canape and shoving it in her mouth. None too ladylike as well.

Klaus watched with a raised eyebrow- if he wasn't used to her manners, he would have thought her a Viking also.

He ate a cucumber slice, looking around the room, spotting a few of his hybrids mingling, keeping guard.

Excellent.

The night progressed slowly but steadily, and the Original was content to dance with the human he had his arms around.

"If anything kicks off tonight, I want you to get out of here and not get involved. Yes Sparrow?" He asked her now and Hollie frowned. "Are you expecting something to kick off?"

"I'm hoping not."

"Nik." She growled now, stepping back. "I can tell you're lying. Spill. Now."

"A bunch of werewolves are supposed to be attending."

_"What-!"_

"You don't need to worry love-" Klaus took her hand and led her over to a trio near the drinks, waving a hand to them as they stopped before them.

"This is Mindy, George and Tony."

Hollie understood in an instant, muttering. "You weren't kidding when you said you had hybrid slaves..."

"I call them friends, my dear." Klaus chuckled, then asked Mindy. "Is everyone here and ready?"

She nodded, then looked to Hollie. "You do know that keeping her here is dangerous if they come."

"Indeed I do. That's why I want you three to keep an eye on her at alltimes. Even if I'm nearby."

They nodded, and Klaus took Hollies hand, pulling her away as she glanced back and asked him. "Nik... that's just wrong. They're people! They have lives of their own."

"I know... but oh well."

Hollie scowled, then slapped him with her free hand, yanking her other out of his grip, growling. "What the fuck was that-!"

Klaus was silent, then scoffed, grabbing her hand and next to dragged her into the private gallery section that was deserted, letting her go and hissing.

"You know what I am love. You can't change me, so don't waste your time trying."

"Can't I try anyway?" Hollie sighed, raising a hand and putting it to his cheek, shaking her head. "I can't just stand aside and watch you blow yourself up like this. You're gonna burn out one of these days."

Klaus was silent, his eyes flickering down to the hand on his cheek, then sighed, closing his eyes. "I've survived this long love."

Hollie just leaned up on tiptoes now, kissing him softly, wrapping an arm around his neck, feeling him pick her up onto his hips, kissing her with a growl playing about his lips. She wrapped her legs around him more tightly now, but suddenly he pulled away, frowning.

She just went- "Ooft-" as she was put onto her feet a little too hard, then spied him glancing around the corner to see about twenty people of different genders and colors walk in.

A smirk appeared on his face. But... there was more than he anticipated. Then he looked to Hollie and just said quietly. "I need you to leave."

"Why?"

Klaus pulled her over and hissed quietly. "They, my dear, are all werewolves out for revenge on me. So... need I say more?"

She understood now, nodding a little, muttering. "What have you done Nik?"

"Changed the leader of their pack into a hybrid."

_"What-!"_

"Yes. Now..." He turned around to face the trio of hybrids awaiting his orders. "Take Hollie home and make sure she's safe. Take a few more with you. No mistakes."

Hollie felt a tad scared by the tone of his voice-

He meant business. Deadly.

She had no choice but let the hybrids usher her out and into a car, leaving Klaus at the party with the small army of werewolves, and his own, much larger one of hybrids.

Klaus now pulled the fire alarm, making everyone but the werewolves panic and flee.

The werewolves faced the Original, a man stepping forwards and hissed.

"Klaus."

He smirked. "That's me."

The wolves behind him snarled lightly, and Klaus scoffed. "Don't growl at me children."

"You killed our Alpha!" The man in front almost yelled, and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Now that's a little harsh. I made him better."

"Your slave."

"Hmm... if you mean Patrick, not for much longer."

The wolf went for him now, Klaus catching him easily, pinning his arms behind his back and smirked into his neck.

"You made a very foolish move coming here, wolf."

The wolf looked up to see a great deal of people coming through the doors. Hybrids.

The exits were blocked.

Klaus now ripped into the wolfs neck, making him scream in agony, but then once more as he put his bitten wrist to his mouth and made him drink, snapping his neck right after.

"This is how it goes people-" Klaus called, tossing the body forwards onto the floor, smirking. "Join me... or die."

The werewolves were scared by now, and Klaus could sense it- they wanted to bolt. But unfortunately, they didn't know that the Original meant the same thing-

Either way they were going to die.

The screaming and fighting kicked off now as the hybrids took the cue from their master, grabbing the werewolves and holding them down so they couldn't fight.

Klaus put his hands together and chuckled. "I love my job sometimes."

He stepped forwards, biting his wrist open once more, walking around each werewolf and forcing his blood down their throats, snapping their necks.

When they were all dead, he said to the other hybrids. "Right. Grab a wolf and put them in the van. Give them the minimum amount when they wake up. I'll be there in a moment."

The room was emptied, and Klaus sighed to himself a little-

He was going to have to apologize like a madman to Hollie.

When the hybrids were turned and compelled, Klaus made his way back to the apartments...

Knowing straight away that something was wrong.

A few of his hybrids were torn apart and over the road. He froze, then dashed upstairs, yelling. "Hollie-!"

He slammed the door open and found another one stood there, obviously compelled.

"What the hell happened-!" The Original snarled, grabbing him by the neck, and the hybrid just said, hardly not noticing the fangs. _"Two can play at this game, Niklaus."_

Klaus froze at those words, then let him go, backing off, raising a hand and running it through his hair.

Of all things he expected, anticipated...

This definitely wasn't one of them.

_So! Who's taken Hollie?;D thanks for the lovely reviews people, and feedback on the Elijah version- I shall be doing it and it should be up later:) Elijah's in Las Vegas where he meets a more than spirited young woman. Let's get him drunk! anyway, reviews much loved:) coming to an end very soon now:( x Nic_


	10. At Last I'm Resting My Weary Wings

When Hollie opened her eyes, she found herself tied to a chair in a hotel room.

She felt a trickle of blood that had dried down her cheek, then whimpered quietly, remembering that man who had grabbed her before she walked into the flat. It was all hazy after that.

A cough escaped her now, and she shivered, looking around. The place was empty.

Hollie just sighed, closing her eyes.

This was just her luck...

It was later that day that she opened her eyes at the sound of the front door opening, and she looked up to see a man stepping into the room.

Hollie whimpered once more, and he sighed, unbuttoning his coat and putting it on the chair near the door. She took in his appearance- smart looking with a crisp dark suit on. His eyes were oak, as was his hair.

"Calm down." He just said now, his own voice calm as he stepped forwards, standing before her. Hollie still felt her heart hammering against her chest, and did so from fear. She didn't need to be compelled.

He crouched down before her now, raising a hand and tilting her chin up. "I'm not going to hurt you Hollie. I give you my word."

She was silent, then muttered. "Who are you?"

The man was silent, then-

"Elijah."

Hollie recognized that name, then just realized. "You're Nik's brother-?"

Elijah looked to her a tad more, then nodded. "I am."

She didn't know whether or not to panic, knowing that this was an Original. He was a thousand years old... and that was only the first thing-

He was probably out for revenge on his brother. Namely Niklaus.

And she was the perfect type of revenge.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Hollie asked now, remembering Niks words on how his brother was a man of morals. After all, he had just said that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Because Niklaus loves you. This is my revenge."

"But I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me?"

"I'm not. I swear it."

Hollie couldn't help but feel terrified, and Elijah could sense it. He couldn't blame her for being scared. He sighed a little, then just asked. "Are you thirsty?"

She was, but she wasn't going to admit it. Elijah nodded, then walked over to the sink, grabbing a glass and poured some water, stepping back over to her and tipping it to her lips.

Hollie didn't meet his eyes as she drank a few sips, then almost recalled back as she'd had enough, making Elijah tip the rest down the sink, setting the glass down on the draining board.

The room was silent, then Hollie just said. "I need the toilet."

Elijah rolled his eyes, then went behind her, undoing the rope and saying casually. "I wouldn't try and run if I were you."

Hollie ignored his words, walking to the toilet and slammed the door shut behind, locking it behind her.

She hurriedly searched her pockets for her phone, but it was gone. Hollie closed the toilet lid, standing on it and looking through the window.

They were at least nine stories high. She couldn't climb out.

Hollie sighed internally, then got down, flushing the toilet to make it sound realistic, turning the tap on for a second, then walked back out into the room where Elijah was stood next to the chair, arms folded.

She walked forwards, then folded her own. "Nik won't be happy."

"Mmhmm. I know." Elijah nodded and Hollie almost glared. "Whatever. What are you planning to do with me?" She walked over to him, smirking. "I'm not scared of you." She walked her fingers up his chest now, flicking his grey shirts collar and folded her arms again.

"Once more, I know. You are no fool, I can see that. The woman who's husband is a hybrid and child a werewolf."

"_Ex _husband, and- wait. What did you just say-?"

Elijah asked her. "Oh? Did my brother fail to mention that he has been torturing your hus- I apologize, ex, husband?"

"He has-?"

"And that he turned him into a monster like himself, and his new wife into a vampire?"

Hollie felt tears in her eyes now, and she just asked him. "Why-?"

"Because he can't be stopped, Hollie. I've been watching for a week, and he has blinded you."

"But-"

"But nothing." The Original just said, then glanced to the door, hearing something, making Hollie realize something was coming...

Or someone.

"Well..." Elijah sighed, adjusting his suit cuffs. "He found you much faster than I anticipated. Goodbye, Hollie."

He was gone, and she just stared at the open dooer, thinking-

Was that the elder Originals plan all along-? To just... enlighten her on how much of a monster her lover really was-?

_"Hollie!"_

She looked up to the door now to see Klaus stood there, hands on the doorframe. Hollie was just staring, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at him, then just said. "Why Nik?"

He didn't understand, then she scoffed. "Were you ever going to tell me what you'd done?"

Now he did, then sighed, closing his eyes as he stepped forwards, going to take her hands, but she flinched away, hissing. "My daughter is a werewolf-? Did you even know?"

A silence.

"I did."

Hollie didn't say anything, but then snarled, slapping him right across the face, yelling. "You bastard-! And Patrick-? You turned him into a... monster-? Nik... what have you done-?"

Klaus felt the stinging in his cheek fade away, then he sighed. "Hollie... I was only doing what I thought was-"

"Skip the shit."

"You deserve more than a cheating bastard of a werewolf."

"Oh-? A thousand year old fucking monster? I deserved that instead?"

"Hollie-"

"No. Fuck you. I can't... I gave you my heart, Nik. I loved you. I really..." she couldn't finish, tears streaming down her face. "You were right. You are a monster."

Klaus shook his head a little, muttering. "Hol-"

Hollie just walked forwards, pushing past the hybrids awaiting their masters orders outside, leaving the Original stood there feeling lost for the first time in too many years...

**-WINTERROSES-**

_Christmas Eve_

Hollie had Ava driven over almost two weeks later, not caring how much it cost or whatever. She wanted her daughter for Christmas.

"Where's Nik-Nik?" Ava asked her mother, and she chuckled quietly, smoothing her little girls hair back, closing her eyes, thinking about how her child was a wolf.

How could she not know that her husband was a werewolf-?

Oh god... the clues had been there all along. The work trips once a month that lasted overnight.

Hollie couldn't believe how... stupid she'd been.

Fallen in love with a werewolf, had his child... then he had gotten bored of her and moved on to another human slut.

More than stupid.

Ava could tell her mother was upset, and she hugged her, asking. "What happened mommy? Why are you sad?"

Hollie sighed, then pulled her daughter onto her lap, hugging her tightly, saying into her hair. "It's nothing my dear. Grown up problems."

The girl was silent, letting her mother hug her more.

When Hollie put the girl to bed, she sat down on the sofa, staring at a bottle of Bourbon on the table, telling herself not to drink it. She didn't nodding off herself against a pillow, wishing she could go back and change everything...

The next morning, Hollie woke up to the smell of bacon, and she sat up with a start, dashing into the kitchen, thinking Ava was trying to cook...

But she stopped dead as she saw the girl sat at the table, swinging her legs as she munched on toast, the man with the frying pan poking bacon onto her plate, looking up at the woman in the doorway.

"Hey Sparrow." He just said, and Hollie shook her head a little, almost glaring at him.

Klaus ignored her, tipping the rest of the bacon onto another few slices of toast with an egg, nodding to the plate. "Breakfast is served."

Hollie glanced to her daughter who was wolfing down her breakfast, knowing she couldn't yell what she wanted to in front of her. So she sat down, picking up her fork and starting on the more than delicious breakfast he had made.

When they'd all eaten, Hollie listening to her daughter tell Klaus about her new dress that she was wearing. She knew she still loved him...

But it would never, ever work between them.

Throughout the day, she busied herself and Ava by putting up Christmas decorations since it was Christmas eve, shrugging off Klaus everytime he tried to talk to her.

It was when Hollie had put her daughter to bed, promising that Santa would leave presents under the tree in the morning, leaving out milk and cookies too that she and Klaus got to talk.

The Original was sat on the sofa watching TV and looked up as the young woman stood over him, chuckling. "You're blocking the screen."

Hollie grabbed the remote and switched it off, going. "Niklaus. We need to talk."

He nodded, looking up to her. "Go right ahead."

She scoffed, then just said, voice low. "I can't..." Tears were sparkling in her eyes once more, and Klaus got to his feet, standing before her, sighing lightly. "I'm sorry my love."

Hollie didn't say a word, then Klaus glanced above them to the ceiling, chuckling lightly. "Look up." Hollie glanced up to see mistletoe, and as she looked back to him, she felt lips touch her own, soft and gentle.

He let her go after a moment, staring at the tears that were still streaming down her face.

"I love you Hollie." He just told her quietly, taking her face in her hands. She met his eyes with her own red rimmed ones, then sighed. "Don't say that Nik."

"Why? It's the truth."

Hollie just closed her eyes as he kissed her again, and he told her quietly. "I don't deserve you."

She couldn't say anything as he traced his thumb over her cheek, knowing now that his human emotions were slipping past the walls he'd built up over a thousand years. He kissed her once more, and this time, Hollie kissed him back, knowing she couldn't fight anymore-

She loved him. She really did.

Klaus kissed her harder, growling quietly against her lips, hands creeping round to her back, picking her up onto his hips. He walked them into her bedroom, closing the door behind them, pushing her into it while he twisted the lock, grinning against her lips.

"The last thing we need is Hollie Jr coming in."

"Tell me about it." She muttered, feeling him yank the zip down the back of her dark red dress, allowing her to slip out it, sitting down on the bed as Klaus pulled his clothes off as well, pushing her down onto her back, moving the hair from her eyes, thinking about the two weeks he'd stayed away.

He climbed onto her now, tracing a hand lightly up her bare stomach to her chest, leaning down and kissed her passionately, hands moving to her sides, lips at her neck now, and he heard her gasp quietly as he bit into her neck. He pulled his fangs out and sighed heavily. "Sorry."

Hollie sighed in defeat. "It's what you are. You can't help it."

Klaus paused, then knew what she meant and leaned back down, pausing for a second, then bit back into it, making her close her eyes in contentment.

But even he knew that all good things had to come to an end...

And Hollie was one of them.

**-WINTERROSES-**

It was later on when the pair put enough clothes on that Hollie emerged, going into her wardrobe and pulling out a black bag. Klaus who was lying in bed raised an eyebrow, arms behind his head. "That's my job."

"Whatever Santa Klaus."

He snorted, then got to his feet, Hollie glancing at the man in just his black knee length boxer shorts, then scoffed. "I swear if Ava sees you like that, you're compelling her to forget."

The Original followed the woman in her own shorts and vest into the main room, putting the presents out under the tree while Klaus read the cards along the table, secretly sending the girl behind him who was setting the presents around the tree.

When she was done, she stood up and took his hand, smiling a little. "Come on Saint Nik. Gotta be up early tomorrow. Ava always is."

He nodded, then picked her up into his arms, in the bedroom in a flash, the door shut. Klaus slipped between the dark red sheets now, pulling the young woman into his arms, letting her close her eyes against his chest, closing his own.

It was like Hollie predicted, the little girl running into their room and yelling happily. "Santa came!"

Hollie groaned into her pillow, then looked to Klaus, sighing. "Let's do this."

He smirked. "Hybrid powers activate."

She slapped his arm, getting to her feet, pulling on her dressing gown, tossing Klaus one that he caught neatly.

It was a first ever for the hybrid to spend a Christmas morning relaxing with the woman he loved and her daughter. He lounged on the sofa while Ava ripped open her presents.

"Thank you Nik-Nik!" She said happily as she found a new pink Nintendo 3DS with games. He nodded, chuckling. "You're welcome sweetie."

Hollie had no idea that he'd bought her anything, so she chuckled. "Look who has a softer side."

Klaus just smirked, looking to the ceiling. "She did ask for something else. So..." his smirk grew, and Hollie froze. "You bloody didn't-?"

He pulled out his phone, sending a text, grinning. "Wait and see."

Hollie sighed in defeat, watching her daughter open the rest of her presents, screaming at random intervals when she got something she wanted.

It was when she'd ran into her room to plug in her new 3DS to charge that Hollie pulled out a little wrapped present and gave it to Klaus, shrugging. "It's not much... but-"

"Don't worry." He told her, ripping the silve paper off and opened the little leather case to find a silver ring with rune etchings in.

"It says-"

"Niklaus." He mused, looking to her. "I can read them, remember?"

"Ok Batman (!)"

He looked on the inside now and read Hollies own name in runes.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, putting it on a finger, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet case, giving it to her. Hollie blushed as red as the velvet as she opened it to find a silver locket with holly berries on the front. She clicked it open and chuckled as she looked at a picture of them both on the Statue Of Liberty a month ago.

"Thank you." Hollie just said, letting him put it around her neck, hugging him tightly as the door went, but Klaus mused. "Let Hollie get that."

"...why-?"

"You'll see."

Hollie heard yapping when her daughter opened the door and Klaus smirked as he spied Hollies horrified look. When her daughter came back into the room with a leash in her hand, she groaned at the Siberian Husky puppy, going. "Nik... really? You twat."

He smirked, watching the little girl. She'd have a happy life anyway and she didn't need to know what she was.

Hollie gave up well and truly, shaking her head.

**-WINTERROSES-**

Later when Ava was asleep with her new puppy that Klaus was amused to hear she'd called Nik, he left a few hybrids on guard outside the apartment while he and Hollie went out to the Rockefeller's ice rink once more, the place deserted at five in the morning.

Hollie taught him once more had to keep balanced and in the end, he got it.

But that wasn't the reason they'd both gone out.

"Nik..." She sighed now, taking his hand, stopping him dead in the middle of the rink. He turned to her, then she sighed, shaking her head a little. "You know what's coming, don't you?"

He wanted to shake his head... but he did know.

"Yes." He just told her and Hollie smiled faintly. "It's for the best, my love."

Klaus felt tears from his newly awakened human side, but he stopped them as he asked. "Don't make me do this."

Hollie groaned, then shook her head, tilting her head a little. "I don't want to either-"

"Then why do you want me to make you forget? You already made me do Ava before she went to sleep."

"Avianna, Niklaus. Ava. My daughter. I can't let all this affect how she grows up. I don't want to know that she's a werewolf, that my ex husband is one too. I have Ava back now, and I never have to leave her again. I think... this is the new beginning I've been wanting since she was born."

Klaus knew what she meant, but it also meant that he'd have to let her go... something he couldn't do. Maybe it was his possessive werewolf side, but he truly hated the idea.

It had been too many years since he'd felt these emotions.

Tears finally made their way out now, and he shook his head. "Hollie... you won't remember a thing. You won't remember me... or anything."

"I know. But... I think now that I have my daughter back, she comes first."

Klaus rubbed his eyes on his sleeve, chuckling. "You're a much better mother than I ever had." He leaned forwards, pulling her into his arms, going into her shoulder. "I'll sort everything else out. The people that met me. It'll be like I never existed."

"God... don't say that Nik." Hollie laughed weakly, tears spilling out onto her own cheeks and his shoulder. She'd known since their night of passion the previous day that this was coming. She was in too deep... her baby would be in danger if she wasn't careful.

"Here-" She said now, taking off her locket and putting it in his hand. Klaus stared, then just said. "But I-"

"I can't know, my love... keep it safe?"

He nodded, letting her put it around his neck.

Klaus took her face in his hands now, not caring about the tears that were running down his face. "Ready?"

She leaned forwards, kissing him passionately for a few minuets, then nodded. "Let's do this. Bye Nik."

_"Goodbye my little Sparrow."_

There was a pause, then he sighed heavily, saying with regret-

_"Forget that your daughter is a werewolf, that your husband is a hybrid. He ran off and left Ava at yours. Forget about vampires, werewolves, Originals... forget everything I've told you... forget me."_

Hollie blinked, then frowned as she found herself in the middle of the ice rink with tears running down her face. She sighed, glancing up at the sky, finding it completely clear and spattered with shining stars.

She was sure she'd forgotten something...

That she was being saved.

_One Year Later..._

Hollie sighed as she walked down to Starbucks with her daughter, sitting down, telling the girl to stop spinning around on the chair, glancing to the till, seeing only one other person stood there, waiting for his order. She rubbed her distended stomach a little as she looked outside- it was snowing again.

She told Ava to stay put, then walked over, looking up at the menu, wondering what to get.

_"I think you like the caramel Frappuccino and triple chocolate muffin?"_

Hollie glanced to the young man stood next to her. He was tall, blonde-brown hair and sky colored eyes. She chuckled, then nodded. "That's my favorite actually. Good guess."

The man looked down and chuckled. "How far along are you?"

"Oh, five months now." She shrugged, then the man asked. "What are you hoping for?"

"Oh, it's a boy." Hollie told him, then looked over to Ava. "And that's my daughter."

He smiled, then took his Mocha and cheese toastie to go, telling her. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Hollie smiled, then just said after ordering. "I'm Hollie."

The young man nodded. "Klaus."

Hollie frowned, then wondered "Is that short for Niklaus?"

"Yes actually." He chuckled, and she smiled. "That was a good guess." Then her phone went off, and she read the name of the person texting- Jason. Her husband.

"The joy of being married." She chuckled, then looked to her daughter. "I have to go. Nice meeting you Nik."

He nodded, watching her walk away, sighing lightly. "The same."

At that, he picked up his to-go Mocha and toastie, pushing the door open and walking away, pausing for a second to glance into the cafe, staring at the little family.

Klaus left, taking a sip of his drink, stopping once more, but before the Rockefeller's tree, staring at the lights and fiber optic angels, thinking-

_This was the real fairytale of New York._

**And that is it for my little Klaus/OC Christmas special! Hope you liked it^_^ melancholic ending mind:( but alls well and ends well! If you wanna read the Elijah one, its called City Of Angels and it's up:) thanks and I hope you drop a review! x Nicola**


End file.
